<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hitwoman's Blossom Viewing by smnthsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497646">A Hitwoman's Blossom Viewing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky'>smnthsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Diplomacy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mist Flames Science, Not-so dame Tsuna, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Tsuna and Kyoya bonding aha, Will add tags along the way, he accepts his fate, kinda hate him, we dont know iemitsu here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Reborn realized that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians has no ounce of knowledge about the real underground world.</p><p>So he sets out and sends a letter to an ex-student now friend.</p><p>Dear, Hanami...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Female Character(s), past Xanxus/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! As said above, this is a OC/Tsuna fic so if you hate it, leave this fic alone :) also, I don't normally write OC/Chara but this is just me paying homage to my past fic which used to have 100k+ views in Wattpad but I have to deactivate my account because someone is being nosy :// anyways, I know there will be a lot of wrong information here and I accept that. I hope you'll continue to support me!</p><p>Thank you, and enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>It all started in that one letter from Japan.</i>
</p><p>Rome is bustling as always, a lady thought as she pushes through the crowd, easily blending in with her work suit and heels. Although, her gray hair shimmers under the heat of the sun of Rome, Italy, almost looking like molten silver making tourists, locals turn their heads to the owner of that rare hair.</p><p>They only seem to get more intrigued to see that she has a pair of fierce purple eyes that seem to cut edges of anyone who dares to look back. A little kid passed by her and smiled brightly, as if she knows the lady. The lady only nodded but the kid seems happy that he was noticed.</p><p>Finally, when the lady reached her rendezvous. A lamp post near the bakery that her boss loves. Whenever he sets the meeting point here, it only means that he wants to her to bring his favorite. She sighed and looked around. The car that was going to service her wasn't here yet so she can go ahead, she guessed.</p><p>The lady opened the bakery and immediately met the savory scent of bread and steak around her. She let herself wallow in the scent, breathing in silently and smiling to herself as a familiar voice calls her out.</p><p><i>"Mia signora, benvenuta! È passato così tanto tempo!"</i> The baker greeted with smiles and open arms.</p><p>(My lady, welcome! It has been so long!)</p><p>The gray-haired lady nodded, facing the wide baker. <i>"Sì. È bello vederti bene, Antonio."</i> Her whimsical voice rang around the quiet bakery. It puts everyone at ease, like how her voice seems to whisper to you and say sweet nothings as she lulls you to sleep.</p><p>(Yes. It is nice to see you well, Antonio.)</p><p>The baker chortled as his bushy moustache seems to wiggle as he laughed. His eyes gleamed as he noticed the lady looking at a particular bread on his case. He understood instantly what is this sudden visit is.</p><p><i>"Allora ti prenderò il solito?"</i> He asked.</p><p>(Shall I get you the usual then?)</p><p>The lady nodded. <i>"Sí. Grazie."</i> With that she let herself wander around the familiar bakery with ease.</p><p>(Yes. Thank you.)</p><p>The bakery that she went to every time she wants a taste of her hometown. The baker had a Japanese wife, who was the owner of this lovely establishment. However when a disease took her life, the bakery closed for a year. The lady was sad that she thought she won't be able to taste the bread of her home but the husband, the current baker, decided to keep his wife's legacy continue and taught himself how to bake and how to get the same taste of his wife's baking. It took him thousand of times to redo it then finally he did and called the lady to be the first one to taste his bread.</p><p>When the lady ate the baker's Japanese Milk Bread, she was almost set to tears. The bread tasted like how she remembered it, maybe even better!</p><p>Since then, the baker continues on and the lady always eats the bread that he gives whenever she comes to visit.</p><p><i>"Ecco qui! Una pagnotta di focaccia, un'insalata, e ho anche messo una mezza pagnotta del tuo preferito."</i> He listed as he walks towards her with a full paper bag on his arms.</p><p>(Here you go! A loaf of Focaccia, a salad, and I even put a half loaf of your favorite.)</p><p>The lady fumbled. Surprised that he puts the bread of her liking without his consent. She shook her head. <i>"Per favore non devi."</i> She denied.</p><p>(Please you don't have to.)</p><p>The baker only shrugged at her words but insisted the bag in her arms.</p><p>She realized she has no choice and surrendered.</p><p>The lady was about to pay when the baker lifts a hand up. <i>"Non farlo. Questo è un piacere per te e per quel vecchio capo che hai."</i> He said with a huge smile, showing his dimples.</p><p>(Don't. This is a treat for you and for that old boss you have.)</p><p>The lady shook her head, a small smile over taking her blush lips. <i>"Grazie, Antonio."</i> She said.</p><p>(Thank you, Antonio.)</p><p>With that, the lady left with a nod and a jingle of the bell on top of the door as he exited the bakery. Feeling the heat of the sun against her pale and scarless face. She grimaced at the heat. She should have brought her sunglasses with her. She hates it when people pay too much mind with how rare the color of her eyes are.</p><p>Luckily for her, the car that she was waiting for was already on that lamp post. A tall yet lanky suited man stands next to the black car, shining and threatening to anyone who dares to come near it.</p><p>She realized that it was her boss' car.</p><p>"Ciao, bella." The man greeted with his usual impassive look. "Get in. I assume you have what he wanted?" He asked as he opens the passenger car with ease, like a gentleman.</p><p>The lady nodded, getting inside without a bit of restraint.</p><p>"Good. Nono will be pleased." He said lastly as he closed the door and get inside the car, driving with ease and in silence.</p><p>The lady looks outside the window, relishing the silence that is bestowed upon them.</p><p>*=*</p><p>The 9th Sun Guardian of Vongola, Nie Brow Jr., leads the lady through the mansion of the Vongola main headquarters.</p><p>The lady couldn't even remember how so little has changed every time she comes here. But she expected not so much. After all, she has a job and her job is to fulfill any dirty work that the boss wants her to do and that stuff comes often despite having a heard of men beside him.</p><p>The guardian knocked three times on a mahogany two-way doors in front of them.</p><p>"Nono, we have returned." He announced as he opens the doors with ease, almost like with grace.</p><p>The room reveals a wide office with a traditional interior design. With plants on each corner of the room, growing and thriving with their nature color and blossoms. She never understood how it still lives despite staying inside an air conditioned room with only sunlight available is by the rectangular windows behind the huge brown table with the insignia of Vongola in front and a chair behind it.</p><p>In that chair seated the powerful underworld boss in all Italy.</p><p>Timoteo, the 9th Vongola boss.</p><p>Despite being the most powerful and fearsome, the old man smiled at their arrival with a wide smile and sugar coated words.</p><p>"It's so good to finally see you alive, mio caro!" Nono stood up from his chair and approached the lady, placing both calloused palms on top of her shoulders. "Have you been well?" He asked.</p><p>The lady winced inwardly. "I am. But I do request to not touch my shoulders so rough, it's been a tough two weeks." She stated, not phased when the pain seems to get intense when someone touched it.</p><p>Both of the older men seems alarmed and before Nono even suggest to let Nie Brow Jr. to heal her wounds this instant. She raised the bag in front of them, "Antonio got us our favorites." She changed the topic swiftly.</p><p>Nono sighed, defeated but didn't say anymore. He nodded and asked for a bottle of wine and two glasses for the both of them to the guardian, who instantly followed, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>"Didn't I told you to rest as long as your body needed?" Nono stated, as they walk over the set of couches near a fireplace and sat. The lady seating across him as she pulls out the bread, sniffing the smell secretly.</p><p>The lady nodded. "And I did, Nono. I'm fully rested." She answered.</p><p>She gives him the salad with the plastic fork and napkins. Nono took them with a disappointed look on his face.</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant, Hanami." He muttered and ate his salad in silence.</p><p>The lady or so Hanami only frowns and silently ate her milk bread. She doesn't need an extra week to heal, she is healing herself minimally to not strain herself. Using too much flame 24/7 will tire herself out.</p><p>The guardian returns with a famous red wine bottle and two glasses. He let himself pour win into the glasses and gave it to the two of them.</p><p>"Thank you, Nie." Nono said, smiling at his old friend.</p><p>Hanami thanked him also as he excused himself to have their long awaited talk.</p><p>"So? What did you need me for, Nono?" Hanami asked, biting a huge one from her milk bread, relishing the sweet taste of milk and flour on her tongue.</p><p>It really does taste like her home.</p><p>Nono pulls out an envelope from his inside pocket, then giving it to her. "Reborn sent me this yesterday." He stated.</p><p>Only the name Reborn snapped her from her daze and quickly took the envelope from him. She glared at it, frowning.</p><p>"He's asking for me?" She guessed.</p><p>Quite luckily too when Nono only chuckled at her expression. He continues to eat his bread and salad.</p><p>Hanami opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She saw the familiar 'R' on top of the letter as it shimmers faintly with a rainbow color on it.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Hanami,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It has been a long time, indeed. I hope you are doing good with your life as Vongola's private hitwoman. It is your dream to be one. You and your mother are so a-like. Not only appearances but your beliefs. However, I didn't wrote to you just for some lame chat. I have a request for you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You must have heard the next-in-line Vongola boss, yes? I have been with them for so long and I see no hope in them to learn about the political ways of being a mafia.</i>
</p><p>Hanami sweat dropped as she drinks from her glass, finishing it with one gulp and sighed as she continue reading.</p><p>
  <i>I want you to train the 10th Vongola boss and his guardians how to be diplomats in the Underground world. With your intellect and smooth words, I'm sure you can teach them easily.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I await for your response, my student.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yours truly,</i><br/>
<i>Reborn</i>
</p><p>Hanami glared at the name of his once teacher. She puts down the letter as she eats a piece of her boss' bread. The boss seems okay with it as he smiled at her, "It'll be a nice change of pace, Hanami." He stated.</p><p>"I know but why me?" She muttered against the edge of the wine's glass.</p><p>"He said it, yes? Because you're intelligent." His smile only widens more.</p><p>Hanami knows she's being teased because all of them know how much she likes being praised by her intellect. She's boastful about it. I mean, where do you see a 20-year old woman with multiple degrees and can kill a man who even dared to be sexist around her presence?</p><p>Although, even without praising and boasting, Hanami knows that she will say yes to Reborn's request.</p><p>After all, she misses Namimori, Japan too. Her hometown.</p><p>She looked to Nono, "I would like to request to fly with Fenichia, if you would allow me?" She asked.</p><p>Noni, in a heartbeat, said yes.</p><p>With that, Hanami wrote a response back. As she excused herself to pack her things up and make future teaching plans and where to start.</p><p>*=*</p><p>
  <i>Dear Reborn,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I would be honored to help you with your problem. Please expect me after a week when you get this letter. I just got back from a tiring mission and would like to rest and come up with lessons for Decimo and his guardians.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am very thrilled to see you again, teacher. So does to the rumoured strongest Vongola family yet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yours truly,<br/>
Hibari Hanami</i>
</p><p>The ex-arcobaleno smirked under his hat as he read the letter. The chameleon on his fedora blinks with delight to know that his friend will be seeing them again.</p><p>A gust of wind passed by him and he hums, folding the letter back inside his jacket.</p><p>He looks up to the sky.</p><p>"Things will be eventful again for you, Useless Tsuna."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Target One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Namimori was like revisiting her childhood in person. Everything was the same except few houses new, some buildings gone, new faces, familiar fences, and the mountains around the town. The scent of smoke, bread, trees, and people are around her and envelopes her like a hug. Like how the city is greeting her with welcoming arms.</p><p>Hanami smiled and went on with her way, a suitcase trailing behind her as she tugs it with grace. Even here, some eyes follow her as if in trance, easily swayed and easily killed, she thought.</p><p>She stopped by a small park near Namimori Middle School, leaning against the metal fence as children played behind her back.</p><p>"I'm gonna get you!" A loud child yelled as he continue to chase around a girl in pigtails. Both of them are laughing and carefree.</p><p>Hanami looks back at the building of her Alma Mater. It wasn't nostalgic, her school days are no good after all. She rarely had anyone to talk to or even manage to talk to since after three days she begged her father to home schooled her because she couldn't handle the crowd.</p><p>They keep on asking, why is her hair like that? Why is her eyes purple? Was she foreign? Does she have a disease? What is her real life story?</p><p>It suffocates her and thankfully, her father understood and taught her all the things she knows. When she wanted more, she can study all she wanted, read all the books she wanted. She craved knowledge and it saves her that she's intelligent and has a photographic memory, making her remember almost everything.</p><p>"Ciaossu, Hana."</p><p>The familiar greeting and a light tap of shoes hitting the metal fence snapped her from her daze as a small smile lifts her whole face up.</p><p>She looked at her right and felt refreshed at the sight of her teacher.</p><p>"It's so nice to see you again, teacher." She couldn't help but to sound so relieved and soft.</p><p>Ever since she was 6 years old, she started training her body for killing. Both of her parents are known to be assassins. Her mother was a private Vongola hitwoman also, before she took the mantle when she turned 18. Her father was more like an informant who is really good with knives and explosives. She killed her first mafia baddie when she was 14.</p><p>Reborn taught her for a whole year, a refreshed start when her father died in a mission. Her mother still mourning, she let the famous hitman train her daughter. She was 10 and she has gotten close to him. Then she turned 11 and that's when he parted ways with her.</p><p>It wasn't a sad goodbye more like a promise that they will see each other again.</p><p>And they did.</p><p>Reborn smirked. "I'm not your teacher anymore so drop it." He said as Leon, his chameleon, jumped off from his fedora and crawled onto Hanami's shoulder, staring at her.</p><p>"Looks like he missed you." The baby added.</p><p>Leon brushed his tiny head against her cheek indicating that he did.</p><p>Hanami chuckled, pressing a finger on the lizard's head and patting it. "I missed you too, little guy." She said.</p><p>"They won't be going out right now. They have school until 2 pm." Reborn informed.</p><p>"I know. I mostly just went here to see you." Hanami replied.</p><p>"Where will you be staying?" He asked.</p><p>She turned her head to the building near the school. "There. An apartment that I rented." She looked down to her bags, "I should probably take these there first before meeting the family." With that she grabbed her bags and walked, Reborn on her head now since Leon is occupying her shoulder.</p><p>Hanami met with the landlady, a nice old lady with freckles across her face.</p><p>"We allow pets as long they won't be a disturbance to the neighbors." She said as she gave her the keys.</p><p>Hanami blinked. "How did you--"</p><p>The old lady giggled. "You seem like a dog person." With that Hanami concluded that her landlady is psychic.</p><p>Her apartment was in the second floor. Three doors to left from the stairs. Her apartment has the corner so he doesn't need to bother on her right side about the noise. However her neighbor seems friendly and keep to himself. Hanami was relieved to that.</p><p>The apartment was quaint and peaceful. A great view from her room and enough space for all of her things. The apartment consisted of a small lounge room, a bathroom, a kitchen/dinner room, and of course, a bedroom. Everything was plain but Hanami will spice things up once she can retire for the day. She could buy plants but was stopped by Reborn with his glinting stare.</p><p>"Everyone will give you house warming gifts, don't bother buying anything." He said as he sat on the beige sofa of the lounge room.</p><p>Hanami placed her bags on the corner of the room. She frowned at him. "They know that I am coming?" She said.</p><p>"Yes. However I just told them that you're a friend not a teacher." He replied.</p><p>Hanami shrugged. "Good enough."</p><p>Reborn turned to her, tilting his head. "Does he know that you're back?" He asked and Hanami knows well who he is mentioning.</p><p>She nodded. "I texted him when I landed and he replied with an "Ok."</p><p>"You told him your reason of stay?"</p><p>"Not much. Just told him that it's a Vongola business. You think he'll be there?" Hanami asked, curious.</p><p>It's been years since she last saw him. She left Japan when she was 14, the year when things have gotten a bit too heavy for her. They rarely communicate since both are not good with words but they care about each other deeply. Friends since childhood, stuck by each other through thick and thin. She couldn't ask for someone even better.</p><p>Reborn smirked at her. "As long it's you, I'm sure he'll turn up."</p><p>That assured Hanami and they continue catching up before the dismissal of the family.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Finally, school's over!"</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, now a 3rd year middle school student of Nami Middle School, stretched his arms up high as he relieves his body from dozing off and listening to his teacher for two hours straight.</p><p>He felt his joints popping and that sent him temporarily to bliss.</p><p>"Tenth! You did well today!" The so-called right hand man of the next in-line Vongola boss, Gokudera Hayato cheered beside him, smiling happily to his boss.</p><p>Tsuna sweat dropped. He really feels like he didn't did well today. "T-Thanks, Gokudera-kun..." He said, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Wanna go to that arcade that I told you about last time?" The carefree of the guardians, Yamamoto Takeshi swings an arm around Hayato with ease.</p><p>Hayato shouted cursed words against him and swings a punch but Takeshi easily evade it. Being friends for almost a year makes you learn a few things. That means how to evade Hayato's deadly punches with ease.</p><p>Takeshi laughed, hands up, "so? what about it?" He asked.</p><p>Tsuna shook his head. "We can't, remember? Reborn wants us after school for this friend that he has." He said.</p><p>It surprised him that he rather he wants them to meet this person. Reborn said they need to. This person must be someone important from the mafia or Vongola—He quickly pushed away those thoughts. The mafia world is easily taking over his life but he wont let it corrupt his mind!</p><p>"Oh yeah! Next time, then." Takeshi smiled wide.</p><p>"Not going home yet, Tsuna-kun?" A gloomy yet soft voice from behind him startled Tsuna but never afraid of.</p><p>That voice belongs to now a Namimori Middle School student, Kozato Enma, the 10th boss of the Shimon Family, a shadow ally of the Vongola. His face seems to gleam despite the amount of bandages on his face.</p><p>Tsuna smiled at him. "Not yet! Reborn has something for us to do." He stated.</p><p>"Well then, I'll be going first, bye, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Enma waved a hand as he leaves with the other chattering students.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Enma-kun!" Tsuna yelled.</p><p>Takeshi oh'ed something behind Tsuna's back as the said man flinched and quickly ducked down, evading whatever it is who's going to hit him.</p><p>"Hey, kid!" Takeshi greeted as Reborn missed Tsuna's head and jumped from the board to the tall man's shoulder.</p><p>"Your senses are getting better, Useless Tsuna." The baby said, slightly impressed but he wont say that.</p><p>Tsuna glared at him, scared for his life. "When will you stop doing that, Reborn!?" He shrieked, facing the baby with carelessness.</p><p>"Never." Reborn simply answered and gave him a kick on the chin.</p><p>Tsuna yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor, his right hand man quickly at his side checking on his friend and boss. Takeshi laughed light-heartedly saying things like how peaceful today is. Which Tsuna disagreed because ever since Reborn came to his life, everything was in chaos!</p><p>Well, he wouldn't like it in any other way.</p><p>"Anyways. Let's go to the rooftop, my friend is there waiting for the 10th generation of Vongola." Reborn stated.</p><p>They left the room with their bags and met up with Chrome who was waiting outside her classroom. She was already with Lambo, god knows how he managed to get inside the school again. None asked as Lambo kept asking for Chrome to play with him.</p><p>"What about Kyoko-chan's brother and Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked to Reborn. "They'll be there." He simply answered as Tsuna only glowered at the floor, feeling his question didn't get an answer.</p><p>Sasagawa Ryohei graduated Nami Middle last year and is now studying at Namimori High. He is still the captain of the boxing club of the school and fights in every competition there is. As for Hibari Kyoya, he stays as a leader of Namimori's Discipline Committee, inside the Namimori High and throughout the whole city. Both of them seems to respect each other but whenever Ryohei tries to ask Kyoya to join the club he was met with tonfas hitting his face.</p><p>Dokuro Chrome transferred to Namimori Middle as for Mukuro's request. However, even without Mukuro's opinion, Chrome wanted to stay close with Kyoko and Haru, with her friends and her family.</p><p>"Who is this friend we're meeting by the way? Are they important?" Hayato asked, tone leveled and calm.</p><p>Reborn hummed. "Most likely. She's a private hitwoman of the Vongola. Second to the strongest hitmen in the world." Then his eyes glinted, "the first one staying strong." He praised, mostly himself.</p><p>"Wh-What!? A hitwoman!? What's she doing here then?" Tsuna stammered. Another trouble? He thought, helplessly.</p><p>"Keep walking and you'll know, Useless Tsuna!" With that Tsuna felt another pain on top of his head.</p><p>They arrived in front of the rooftop's door and Takeshi opened it, pushing it through as the cold wind of spring April passing through their faces.</p><p>Tsuna held out for a shiver as he heard Lambo yelp a small, "so-so cold..." he sniffled and tries to hide his body to Chrome's arms.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! You guys are finally here!"</p><p>The familiar lawn head shouted with his arms stretched high and waved, trying to get his friends' attention. He wears Nami High's school uniform with blazer and tie, suited him perfectly well. His hands still wrapped with bandages and a small one over the bridge of his nose. In short, he didn't changed that much.</p><p>"Ah! Onii-san!" Tsuna smiled wide as he saw him, jogging to greet him.</p><p>Once arm length's, Ryohei tucks Tsuna in his arms, hugging the soul out of him, literally.</p><p>"It's nice to see you all, to the extreme!" He shouted on top of his lungs.</p><p>"Agh! Let go of the Tenth, lawn head!" Hayato exclaimed, fearing for his beloved boss' life.</p><p>Ryohei let's him go as Tsuna stumbled away from the older student. "I-I see you have grown muscles, onii-san..." He muttered, wincing at his arm.</p><p>"Glad you noticed! I've been working extra hours for this friend that Master PaoPao wants us to meet!" The boxer yelled, full of energy.</p><p>Tsuna sweat dropped. What did Reborn told him again? He awkwardly thought as he looked around, seeing no one.</p><p>"Where is that friend, Reborn? No one's here but us." He stated, confused.</p><p>Reborn hopped off from Takeshi's shoulder as he smiled at them, more like smirking and being so smug as always. He turned to his left, arms crossed over his tiny body.</p><p>"You won't need so much muscle for this, Sasagawa Ryohei-san."</p><p>A cold yet leveled voice seems to penetrate the silence and the wind of nature. All heads looked at their left to see a lady in her black dress shirt tucked inside her pants and one button undone, revealing delicate collarbones and supple skin. The smokey long hair that reached her waist is tied in a ponytail with few strands falling at the side like it was meant to be there.</p><p>Her purple eyes gleamed like how light shines against metal, shining authority and fierceness. For some reason, her eyes reminded her of someone, but he couldn't think who.</p><p>"Hello, Decimo and his guardians." The beautiful lady stated, stepping closer to them, next to Reborn. Her heels clicking against the floor with superiority. She placed a hand on her hip, nodding to them and gave a professional smile.</p><p>"My name is Hibari Hanami, a private hitwoman of Vongola, second most powerful hitman in the world, and your teacher on how to be diplomats in the underground world."</p><p>The lady or rather Hanami introduced with finesse and professionalism. As if she had done this many times. Tsuna wasn't the only one at awe, all of them are. However, Lambo was the first to break the trance.</p><p>"Ah! A pretty onee-san!" He childishly shouted as he detached himself from Chrome and ran straight to Hanami.</p><p>"Ahh! Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed and was about to run and collect him but Hanami shook her head at him, making him stop on his track.</p><p>Hanami crouched down and carried Lambo on her right arm, still looking cold as she stared at them. "I should have brought candy if I knew former Bovino's member is here." Her glare caught Reborn, who merely shrugged.</p><p>That seems to satisfy Lambo as he clutched to her arm with ease and looks rather peaceful.</p><p>"E-Excuse me, but are you the Hanami?" Hayato asked, stuttering at first which is a surprise to most.</p><p>Only to realize that Hayato was vibrating from excitement. His expression shining and at awe that a famous mafioso is in front of him, talking to him like a human being and not some trash.</p><p>Hanami nodded to him. "I am. You must be the right hand man of Decimo, Gokudera Hayato-san." She stated, looking at him closely.</p><p>The introduction filled him with pride.</p><p>"Who has a really bad temper and his only way to solve things is violence which makes everything go worse." The second part shattered something inside of him.</p><p>"What did you say, you bitch!?"</p><p>Hayato instantly whipped out few explosives in between his fingers and ready to throw them out in fit of anger.</p><p>"Go-Gokudera-kun!"</p><p>Matching his pace, Takeshi grabs hold of Hayato's right arm as Ryohei took the other. "Maa maa~ calm down, Gokudera, she has a point though." He calmly stated with a dazed smile on his face.</p><p>"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, panicking already.</p><p>Hanami sighed. "See?" She looked at Takeshi, who blinked at her, a little uneasy from her observing gaze. "Yamamoto Takeshi-san, a carefree baseball player, has a lot of talent but doesn't use his brain for school that much." She stated, nodding to herself. "In short, he is nothing but a baseball nuthead."</p><p>"Hey! That's mean!" Takeshi whined.</p><p>"Next is Sasagawa Ryohei-san." Hanami stepped closer, tilting her head. "Not much to say. He's just basically slow and his head is full of boxing like Yamamoto-san." She concluded.</p><p>"Is this bullying to the extreme!?"</p><p>Her head turns to the petite girl at the side, who is somewhat looking at her with awe also.</p><p>"Dokuro Chrome. Soft-hearted, easily swayed, and neglects herself too much." Hanami didn't say anything else.</p><p>But Chrome looked so hurt.</p><p>Tsuna had enough. "Hey, you have no right---" He was stopped.</p><p>Then, those cold, calculating purple eyes went straight to Tsuna's brown ones. He audibly gulped. Hanami wasn't any taller than her, even with heels. He was taller by a few centimeters which made him happy that means he is still growing. He averted the gaze, uneasy.</p><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, the 10th boss of Vongola, said to have Primo's blood in him. He kept denying to be a boss yet he uses the flame inside of him as a way of protecting his family. The flame that shouldn't be his if he denied the title yet here he is, using the very flame that he keeps on denying." Her words brutal and piercing on his skin.</p><p>Vongola. Mafia. These two things scares Tsuna to death. That is because only one thing led from those.</p><p>Death.</p><p>And the thing that Tsuna hates the most? Seeing his friends and family die without doing anything to help them. He couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.</p><p>Tsuna paled as Hanami stared for a couple more seconds before stepping away.</p><p>"You are all strong, capable on your own in physical battles." Hanami puts down Lambo, who stayed to her side. "However, in the world you will be entering soon is not all bloodshed and broken bones. Most things can be finished diplomatically." She said, her voice strict.</p><p>Her gaze struck Tsuna, the. he saw something flicker in those eyes. Like softness?</p><p>"Something that your boss is likely to do."</p><p>"Wh-What!? I'm still not going to be in this mafia business!" Tsuna denied, arms flailing.</p><p>Hanami's gaze only hardened at him.</p><p>"What the hell do you need us for!?" Hayato exclaimed, finally released from the other guardian's clutches. "What is the meaning of this, Reborn-san!?" He asked to the baby.</p><p>Reborn tipped his fedora and sat on Hanami's shoulder. "She will be teaching you on how to be a diplomat in the mafia." He answered simply.</p><p>"As she said, you all are capable in fights but what will happen if you got yourself into a negotiation? Fight your way through?" Hayato winced at that. "Not all things can be solved with fists, most can be solved through tactic and honeyed words." He said, frowning at them.</p><p>"That is something you are lacking." Hanami added.</p><p>Tsuna watched Hanami carefully. He doesn't why but the way she looks is so familiar that he couldn't push it away from his mind.</p><p>All of a sudden, Hanami flinched and jumped away when a tonfa came out of nowhere and stabbed itself into the floor.</p><p>"That's Hibari-san's!" Tsuna exclaimed. A bit surprised that Kyoya actually came.</p><p>"Che." Said man came out from the shadows in his uniform with his badge on his right arm. He didn't looked any new, just taller and more menacing.</p><p>Hanami's lips turned upward at the sight of Kyoya. "Nice to see you, Kyoya." She greeted with grace as if she wasn't attacked at all.</p><p>Kyoya took the tonfa as he glared at her with a wicked smile. "I don't. I'll bite you to death for disrupting Namimori's peace." He threatened with a raised tonfa towards her.</p><p>Hanami smirked back at him. "Oh? You may be the strongest guardian of Decimo but your tactic and strategy needs work." She pulls out a dagger from her hand, looking very sharp.</p><p>The others watched the dark aura emitting from the both of them with cautious.</p><p>"Uwaa—she called him out so casually." Takeshi mumbled, at awe.</p><p>"They are close to each other." Reborn is now on Tsuna's shoulder, an amused expression on his face.</p><p>"Wha-What do you mean, Reborn?"</p><p>"Hibari Hanami and Hibari Kyoya are cousins." He revealed.</p><p>"Eh!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please leave me some kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Target Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No wonder I can't shake off the feeling that she looks a lot like someone I know!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised at the sudden information.</p>
<p>"Hana got her looks from her mother only. Almost like carbon copy, but her personality is a lot like her father." Reborn added with finality, not wanting to reveal any further.</p>
<p>The others seems satisfied with the information they got.</p>
<p>"But you know..." Tsuna started, gaze locked on to the two angry Hibari in front of them.</p>
<p>All ears turn to him.</p>
<p>"Hanami-san is not like Hibari-san that much?" He frowned. He couldn't even figure out himself.</p>
<p>"How do you say so?" Reborn asked.</p>
<p>Tsuna shake his head. The thought overtaking his mind and making a mess. "I don't know how to explain it but Hanami-san doesn't have the same aloof atmosphere like Hibari-san." He paused, frowning at the floor.</p>
<p>"Hanami-san is cold but like just for the sake of looks?" He ended with a question.</p>
<p>"Oh you noticed it too, Tsuna?" Takeshi followed in.</p>
<p>Tsuna has no idea what he meant but nodded nonetheless.</p>
<p>Takeshi laughed, arms behind his head, relaxed. "She's like Gokudera, you know?" He said and stepped to the side when the said man swings a punch.</p>
<p>Gokudera glared at him. "Stop evading me!" He said, and kept on swinging fists.</p>
<p>"Gokudera-kun! Calm down!" Tsuna said with his exhausted tone, a weak spot of Hayato as Tsuna learned back then.</p>
<p>The storm guardian quickly stopped and apologized to Tsuna in haste. He's forgiven, easily and not even thinking about it too much.</p>
<p>"So, as I was saying, Hibari-chan is like our friend here!" Takeshi chirped.</p>
<p>("I'm not your friend, dammit!" Said an angry storm guardian.)</p>
<p>"Looks angry and acts angry but maybe she's actually a softie?" He added with a wink.</p>
<p>Tsuna hums. His friend has a point. Still he couldn't helped but be wary to her actions. Especially to this diplomat stuff that she keeps spouting about! He doesn't want to get involved to the mafia as he already had. But...</p>
<p>He stares at his hands, thinking deeply. What she said was true. So completely true. How did she even managed to think such things? Did she researched about them? Such things won't come out just from observing them, won't it?</p>
<p>"I don't know but..." Chrome's voice piped in, looking at Hanami's physique. "I like her." She concluded, nodding to herself. Even though the hitwoman insulted her earlier.</p>
<p>Tsuna smiled warily at her. Ever since Chrome stayed in the same school as them, he began to understand her a bit more.</p>
<p>"Anyways," Hanami threw a few daggers to Kyoya as the man dodged it easily and felt annoyed that he was being ignored. "Since all introduction is done. We can start the discussion tomorrow. But I can't do the discussion by group. Well, not now anyways." She said and gripped on Kyoya's arm as he was about to swing it.</p>
<p>Kyoya glared at her. He couldn't even budge. Her muscle strength is strong.</p>
<p>"We didn't even agreed to this!" Hayato rebuked, glowering at the girl.</p>
<p>Hanami huffed as Kyoya finally withdrawn. "You have no choice, unfortunately. Reborn already put me into commission. I can't back out either even if I wanted to." She confessed.</p>
<p>Hayato only glared at her harder as Takeshi laughed at his expression.</p>
<p>"With that being said, I'll start the training with you, Gokudera-san." She smirked, her eyes glinting with mischief.</p>
<p>"Che. As if I'll do what you say—"</p>
<p>Without even finishing what he has to say, Hayato was on the floor with a blade on his neck, dangerously close and can start bleeding if he moves an inch. He felt chills ran down his neck to notice that this woman on top of his has the coldest hands he ever felt.</p>
<p>"Gokudera-kun!" He heard his boss' cry.</p>
<p>"One thing I really hate is that someone not listening to what I say." Hanami whispered, close to his face.</p>
<p>Hayato cringed away, clicking his tongue at her.</p>
<p>"A right hand man is an important role when it comes to diplomatic meetings in the mafia. Want to know why?" She smiled, wicked. "When the boss can't come to a meeting, it's obvious that the first to be the substitute is the right hand man. In short, you, Gokudera-san. As a right hand man, you need to learn all about the tactics, strategies, body language, and even your enemies' likes and dislikes to win a negotiation. If a boss has fallen, the one to take command is the right hand man. Do not underestimate the title that you've been so carelessly screaming, Gokudera-san." She retorted.</p>
<p>With that, Hanami pulls herself away from Hayato with her dagger hidden away instantly.</p>
<p>Hayato kept the glare on her face while Hanami has the most coldest gaze on him.</p>
<p>"What will be your answer, right hand man of Decimo?" She asked.</p>
<p>He clenched his fist. He will not be a burden to the Tenth. He will do whatever it takes to be strong and reliable even if it means being taught by this bitch.</p>
<p>"When, where, and what do I need to bring?"</p>
<p>*=*</p>
<p>Tsuna falls on his bed face first. His body unusually exhausted from their first meeting with Hanami.</p>
<p>Well, it isn't surprising. After all, it's been months since the last trouble here in Namimori. Ever since then, there was no end-of-the-world kind of a trouble. He won't say anything but he actually liked that kind of distraction from school.</p>
<p>But this? This was more work and study! More importantly, it's about diplomacy in the mafia world!</p>
<p>Tsuna groaned against his pillow, annoyed but mostly tired.</p>
<p>"Be quiet, Useless Tsuna. I'm trying to sleep here." Reborn warned on his little hammock, all geared up for bed with his tiny night cap.</p>
<p>"S-Sorry..." The teen muttered.</p>
<p>A beat of silence.</p>
<p>"Reborn?"</p>
<p>"What."</p>
<p>"Is she really a friend?"</p>
<p>Reborn frowned. That wasn't the question he expected but he'll go along with it. "She is. She was my student at first." He answered.</p>
<p>Tsuna looked at him funny. "Student?"</p>
<p>"For being a hitman." The baby added.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"She's strong, that girl. I bet she can kill you in a fight without using any flames." Reborn smirked.</p>
<p>"Oi oi, she said no fighting, right?" Tsuna sweat dropped. He doesn't want to be covered in bruises again, or be sent to a hospital.</p>
<p>"Sadly." Reborn confirmed.</p>
<p>"But wait, flames? She has dying will flames?" Tsuna propped himself with one elbow, getting interested to this newcomer.</p>
<p>Sensing this, Reborn ruined his fun by swatting a pillow that he pulled out of nowhere into Tsuna's face. The teen yelped in surprise, hiding his face in humiliation to the pillow.</p>
<p>"If you're so curious, why not ask her tomorrow?" The baby suggested.</p>
<p>"She's with Gokudera-kun, remember?"</p>
<p>"No." Reborn suddenly stated.</p>
<p>Tsuna blinked, surprised. He frowned at him. The intensity of that answer sparked curiousity in him a bit more.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You'll see."</p>
<p>In an instant, Reborn fell asleep without even hearing Tsuna's wail of protest.</p>
<p>Leaving the brunette sighing and staring at the ceiling that lull him to sleep, his thoughts still whirling of a certain purple-eyed woman that he met on his middle school's rooftop.</p>
<p>*=*</p>
<p>"Here, tea."</p>
<p>Hanami placed a cup in front of Kyoya, who's looking out to the window, enjoying the peaceful scenery and the glimpse of Nami Middle School at the distance.</p>
<p>She sat beside him, a good three feet away from her cousin. The warm cup of tea on her hands, warming her cold hands. She knows that Hayato noticed this, hopefully he won't ask because she has no answer for this weird body temperature that she has.</p>
<p>"How is auntie doing?" She asked. Her voice soft and gentle, as if barging inside a red zone.</p>
<p>She kinda is.</p>
<p>Kyoya shrugged. "Fine."</p>
<p>"You still living with her?" Hanami glanced at him.</p>
<p>He shows no emotion. "Yes."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>A wave of silence washed over them.</p>
<p>This is normal. The unending silence between them, both comfortable with their presence beside each other. If they were little, Kyoya would just leave without saying anything. Sometimes not even drinking the tea that she made. But she likes this. This silence, this serenity.</p>
<p>She misses it, honestly.</p>
<p>"Why did you come back after all this time?" Kyoya asked, taking his cup and drinking.</p>
<p>Hanami smiled against the edge of her cup, expecting the question.</p>
<p>She was 14 and he was 9 when she left a letter on his desk. A letter of gratitude and goodbye. That age where she started killing for the sake of her leaving from this wretched country.</p>
<p>"Work, remember?"</p>
<p>The other just clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>"Did you even read the letter?" She has a feeling he didn't.</p>
<p>Kyoya glared at her. "Of course, I did." He replied.</p>
<p>Hanami only stared back with bluntness. Not fazed at his anger.</p>
<p>That seem to piss him off more. He looked back at the moon, eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>"You know I have to leave. It's a must." She said.</p>
<p>Kyoya gripped on the cup.</p>
<p>"That's why I didn't want you to leave."</p>
<p>"Oho. You never told me that."</p>
<p>"I didn't had the time."</p>
<p>Hanami frowned.</p>
<p>She always wondered what life would be like if she just didn't left Japan that time. Would she continue her studies on her own or would she enroll in Nami Middle School and live with Kyoya? Will she have friends? Maybe even a lover? Will Kyoya be this mad to her if she didn't left? So many what if's and maybe's, yet here she is in the present, in the consequence of her choice.</p>
<p>"I didn't want you to be involved with this mafia business." She whispered, staring deep into the cup. "But I guess, being a Hibari really puts you to the list, huh?" She chuckled.</p>
<p>Kyoya frowned. "I could have easily rejected the offer of the ring." He said.</p>
<p>"But you didn't. May I ask why?"</p>
<p>His gaze trails down to the ring on his finger, gleaming under the moonlight.</p>
<p>"I thought this way, I could see you again."</p>
<p>Hanami stared at him, surprised at the sudden honesty.</p>
<p>Kyoya frowned deeper. "And it did." He met her eyes, "I got to see the very face that I want to bite to death."</p>
<p>The mood is completely ruined with that one sentence.</p>
<p>"Seriously, you idiot!" Hanami sighed, deeply disappointed.</p>
<p>Kyoya, satisfied that he pissed her off, stood up, making his way to the open window.</p>
<p>"There's a door you know." She blankly stated.</p>
<p>"Window's much closer."</p>
<p>And with that, her cousin disappeared into the night.</p>
<p>Leaving Hanami with a sigh of exhaustion and lays on the floor, looking up to the beige ceiling.</p>
<p>"I have a feeling tomorrow will be so different..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Target Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeshi creepily sat next to Tsuna as both of them watched Hayato got his nose buried on a thick book with his glasses sliding down on his nose once in a while. He's been like this since the morning they met up like always as they go to school. Whispering, memorizing, and occasionally groaning in frustration.</p><p>"Wow, he got really bad for that Hibari-chan huh?" The baseball player whispered to Tsuna, who nodded with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"The last time he's like this is when Bianchi in the future introduced him the CIA System." The brunette whispered back.</p><p>Takeshi frowned. "You think this training will be bad?" He asked.</p><p>Tsuna laughed nervously. He's been thinking of that since breakfast and he can't be sure honestly. He doesn't want the physical training since it hurts his body but this mental and social aspect of training? He already suck in school! What of it in a mafia meeting!?</p><p>"Hey guys." Enma silently dragged himself next to Tsuna, smiling both at them.</p><p>"Hi, Enma-kun."</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>"So—" His eyes glancing at the frustrated Hayato then back to them. "Is there a test that I'm not informed of again?" He asked.</p><p>Tsuna shook his head. "No. This isn't anything like that. Something or rather, someone happened so." He shrugged.</p><p>Enma tilts his head, curiosity piqued.</p><p>With that Tsuna explained what happened yesterday at the rooftop.</p><p>"Ehh—!? Hibari Hanami!?" Enma exclaimed, surprised to hear such a famous name and to know that she's in town for Vongola's training.</p><p>"You know her too?" Takeshi asked.</p><p>Enma nodded. "She's a famous hitwoman!" He replied, "her way of killing is done with elegance and perfection. As if it's like an art!" He added with his face flushed from excitement.</p><p>Earning two disapproving look from his friends. Enma quickly covered it up, blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>"I—err... Sorry, Adel is quite a fan of her. I got excited too." He shook his head.</p><p>Tsuna frowned. "A fan of a hitwoman?" He said.</p><p>The red head nodded. "Yes. Hibari Hanami is famous in the mafia. It is quite lucky for the Vongola to have her under its wings. That woman could kill a government without alarming anyone in the precinct!" He expressed with utmost praise and pride.</p><p>Tsuna sweat dropped. He didn't thought that Hanami was such a famous one, almost like a celebrity, being awed at and not like a murderer, being scared at. People tastes' are getting weird by the minute. But what did he expect? Enma knows more about the mafia than he does after all. He's a full-pledge boss of the Shimon Family!</p><p>Then Enma paused, tilting his head. A confused expression plastered on his face. "It's quite confusing though." He said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why is she teaching you than training you?" He asked. "She's quite skilled!"</p><p>Takeshi and Tsuna looked at each other. They have no clue either.</p><p>*=*</p><p>Hanami deadpanned at Reborn when her past teacher messed with her plans of teaching for today. The baby popped out of nowhere in a ridiculous cosplay of her in a suit and tie, even holding few small daggers in between her fingers.</p><p>"I am very flattered that you think I'm this beautiful, Reborn." She dryly stated.</p><p>"You are very welcome, mon cher~" The ex-arcobaleno sang with a flirty wink.</p><p>Hanami used her whole will to not get embarrassed by such tactics.</p><p>Both of them waited for the family to get out of school. Hanami sporting a white shirt, a black hoodie, and simple pants with sneakers for her daily look. Normally, she would be wearing a dress shirt but she feels out of place for some reason. Even though, Reborn is wearing a full on suit and tie.</p><p>Soon, students started pouring out and some stealing glances of her, whispering with awed looks and admiration.</p><p>"Looks like you still take everyone's attention." Reborn stated, "I hope it doesn't bother you in your missions?"</p><p>Hanami smirked, feigning a laugh. "Ha! As if such a petty thing will mess my missions." And it's true. She even uses her looks to get inside every private party that she needed to go to.</p><p>"Here they come."</p><p>Hanami looked up and see first Sasagawa Kyoko with Chrome approaching them with huge and shy smiles. She thought they are approaching Reborn but apparently...</p><p>It was her. (Fuck.)</p><p>"Woah~ she is pretty, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko awed up-close with shining brown eyes that seems fo melt from the intensity of her stare.</p><p>Chrome nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "She is." She agreed.</p><p>Hanami felt her heart hammering against her chest. It was a start of a panic attack and of course, Reborn has his ways of making her snap out of it.</p><p>"Calm down." With that the baby kicked her side with so much force that it stumbled the gray-haired woman off her feet, but it didn't. (Luckily.)</p><p>"Oi! I thought you're teaching today!?" Yelled by a another gray-haired person in front of her.</p><p>Hayato sports his unform with no tie and his hair tied up in a small ponytail. He is also wearing his glasses that hides his green eyes. He holds his bag on his right while a thick book on his hand. He stares furious but determined to her.</p><p>Hanami shook her head. "No. Reborn has other plans for us, sadly." She announced.</p><p>"Ehh? What plans?" Tsuna asked.</p><p>"We're giving her a welcome party!" Kyoko cheered as she wrapped an arm around Hanami's, smiling wide at her.</p><p>Hanami thought of many things that could happen today. But the very least one is being held by a very beautiful woman who is looking at her like she hung the stars and moon up in the evening sky. Also, the fact that she planned a welcome party for her? She doesn't even know her!</p><p>The others seems surprised, Hayato was downright furious and saying things "why should we!? She's not a friend, is she!?" Only to receive a powering kick from Reborn on his shin.</p><p>Kyoko ignored the boys and giggled at her.</p><p>"My name's Sasagawa Kyoko! A friend of everyone here, nice to meet you!" She introduced.</p><p>Hanami has her throat tight and dry but she managed to reply.</p><p>"Hi-Hibari Hanami..."</p><p>"Hibari? Are you related to Hibari-senpai?" The short-haired girl asked with a curious glint.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Cousin."</p><p>Kyoko oh'ed. "No wonder! You have the same expression like him!" She pointed out.</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>They started walking away from the school. Kyoko still latched with Hanami and Chrome at her left side, close and listening to their (one-sided) conversation. Nevertheless, she seems to enjoy Kyoko's questions and topics of conversation.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Uwaa—Hibari-chan's completely frozen." Takeshi piped in with awe as he watched the three girls, now four since Miura Haru met up with them and gladly introduced herself to the new girl in the group.</p><p>Tsuna laughed nervously at his comment. Since it is completely true. The moment Kyoko came into view and introduced herself to Hanami, the hitwoman was frozen like a brick being pulled by strings.</p><p>Hayato clicked his tongue. Still pissed that he won't be able to learn anything today from the so-called teacher. "Isn't being a hitwoman means being able to handle every situation with finesse?" He asked, most likely to Reborn.</p><p>The baby hummed. "She isn't a hitwoman today or until this work is done." He answered.</p><p>He stared at Hanami's back, that looks so small despite being able to kill hundreds.</p><p>"Hana is your teacher, nothing less."</p><p>Tsuna frowned at that. "She can't be a friend?" He unconsciously asked.</p><p>The somber look of Reborn quickly changed into teasing at such a flirtatious question. "Oho—Useless Tsuna making friends?" His eyes glinting with mischief.</p><p>Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Why did he think of something like that? Moreover, asking such an embarrassing question!</p><p>"I-It's not that! I was just cu-curious!" He denied with flailing arms.</p><p>Reborn smirked. "If you want to be friends with her, be my guest. However," he paused for a dramatic effect. "she isn't easily to open up. Which is normal after all, she doesn't have any friends." He stated.</p><p>Tsuna looked at him funny. "Aren't you her friend?" He asked.</p><p>"Only for me. To her, she still thinks that I'm her teacher." Reborn sounds disappointed of the fact.</p><p>Tsuna frowned. His gaze going back to Hanami's back and seeing the tip of her ears red.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Welcome home, Hana-chan!"</p><p>Everyone greeted, mostly the girls and the kids as they popped out the small party poppers as confetti pops out and spreads onto Hanami who is still confused as hell to whatever it is happening right now.</p><p>Her body seems to be in autopilot since she's just being tugged to everyone by Haru, who is more energetic than Kyoko, and introducing them to her.</p><p>Although, everyone seems to know her already which can only mean that Reborn already planned way beforehand.</p><p>"And this is Fuuta!" Haru chirped as Hanami faced the infamous Ranking Fuuta, a famous informant.</p><p>Fuuta smiled wide at her. "Hello! I'm Fuuta! You must be Hana-nee!" He greeted with a hug as his hand placed on her hand.</p><p>Hanami froze but the child quickly pulls away, as if he touched something so cold. Seeing his expression of surprise, she guessed it right.</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone."</p><p>Fuuta stared then nodded, smiling. "I promise!" He swore and went to get some food.</p><p>Then she met I-pin, Bianchi (who she knows very well because of Reborn), and then Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi's gentle mother and they both look a like so much!</p><p>Nana seems thrilled to see that Tsuna has made another friend, a girl no less! "I'm Tsuna's mother but please call me Maman! I don't mind at all!" She giggled as she stirs something in the pot.</p><p>Hanami frowned. "I can't call you that, Sawada-sa--"</p><p>"Please. It's alright." Nana smiled, gentle and ever soft.</p><p>It struck something on Hanami and felt a soft heat on her cheeks. She nodded. "My name is Hibari Hanami... You can call me Hana or Nami, Maman." She muttered, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>The only one who calls her Nami was her mother. Saying things like her daughter is an uncontrollable wave that cannot be stopped for she is a force of nature.</p><p>Nana giggled, using her free hand to pat Hanami's cheek. "Nami-chan, then!" She concluded.</p><p>Hanami felt so embarrassed and suffocated.</p><p>Soon, she was seated between Haru and I-pin, who gives her dumplings from time to time. Which Hanami greatly eats because she doesn't want the kid's efforts to be wasted. Although she wasn't that good with Chinese cuisine.</p><p>"I heard from Reborn that you will be tutoring Tsuna and his friends in English?" Nana said as she munched on her chicken.</p><p>Hanami blinked, so does the guardians and their boss. Reborn merely smiled at the sudden revelation.</p><p><i>What did Reborn told her again</i>, everyone thought unisoned.</p><p>Hanami cleared her throat and forced out a professional smile. "Yes. Reborn seems having a hard time tutoring so he asked for my help." She thought, knowing very well it will piss off the baby.</p><p>It did. Tsuna can feel the dark aura beside him. He shrieked internally, praying that he wont throw chopsticks into Hanami's head.</p><p>"I'm so glad that so many people are helping my Tsuna!" Mama sighed with relief.</p><p>Bianchi (with goggles so that Hayato won't faint) pipped in, "how old are you again, Hana?"</p><p>Hanami narrowed her eyes to her. "I'm 20 years old, Bianchi-san." She said.</p><p>"Eh?!" Everyone gasped, except the kids, Bianchi, and Reborn.</p><p>"Hahi! You're five years older than us!" Haru exclaimed, looking at her like a mushroom grew on top of her head.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Then you're 15?" She confirmed.</p><p>"We are!" Takeshi pipped in, grinning wide. "And here I thought you're the same age as us! You look way too young to look 20 years old." He said, feigning surprise on his tone.</p><p>The hitwoman looked at the rain guardian with curiosity. Seems like this guy wanted to know more about her. Peculiar.</p><p>"I have what you call," She raised her hands and does the " " thingy with her fingers. "a baby face."</p><p>Kyoko giggled. "You certainly do!"</p><p>The chatter around her enveloped Hanami's atmosphere. It rattles her, or something. Like how her chest tightens when someone gets too close than her liking. On how someone will ask far too many questions about her that it'll leave her breathless.</p><p><i>Crap</i>, she thought. This is really suffocating her. She needs to calm down.</p><p>In haste, Hanami excused herself to the bathroom as Mama was about to put out desserts.</p><p>All eyes on her back as she retreated.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Oh my. I wonder what's wrong?" Nana muttered as she placed a tray of fruit jellies for everyone as dessert for today.</p><p><i>You guys were hovering over her too much, that's what</i>, Tsuna thought as he sighed heavily, munching on his kiwi jelly.</p><p>"She's always like this. Let her be, Maman." Reborn said with Bianchi nodding along with him.</p><p>As for Tsuna, he can't seem to push away the feeling that Hanami was really having a hard time over there.</p><p>"She looked really pale though..." Kyoko whispered to Haru, who agreed with her. In such a short time, they are already attached to the hitwoman with a few words only.</p><p>Tsuna hates seeing the girls look so down at such things. With a imaginary slap on the head, he stood up from his chair and said, "I'll go check on her, thanks for the food, okaa-san." He said with a small smile to everyone.</p><p>"Ah! I'll go with Tsu-nii!" Lambo exclaimed as he was about to jump off his chair.</p><p>"Maybe later, Lambo!" Tsuna stopped him. "I'll call you when it's time to play with her, okay?" He suggested with a soft pat on the kid's fluffy head.</p><p>For some reason, that calmed Lambo and pouted an 'okay' for him.</p><p>Tsuna left the room and went straight to the bathroom. He breathed out slowly and knocked on the door, three times.</p><p>"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna felt the weird taste on his tongue when using the familiar name for his cloud guardian too. But he has no choice! He has no idea what to call to the hitwoman.</p><p>Silence answered behind the door. Frowning, Tsuna opens the door to realize it was unlocked and no one was inside.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Tsuna whispered and went out to the veranda to see instantly the gray-haired girl in the middle of the front yard.</p><p>The sun was setting, making the sky turning the blue hue to purple then to orange-red. The clouds scattered into thin sheets as it moves with the wind pushing onto them. It was cold yet it wasn't when Tsuna admired how her hair turned silver-like under the red gleam of the sun around them. Making it look like a halo on top of her head. Her face turned up and looking at the changing sky with a impassive expression and body relaxed but alert.</p><p>He won't say it or probably even acknowledge it, but the scene took his breath away.</p><p>"Hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered, afraid to scare the girl away.</p><p>Hanami blinks at the name. She turned to face him with her hands inside the pockets of her jeans.</p><p>"You may call me by my first name, Sawada-san." She said, voice lighter and not tight.</p><p>Tsuna smiled with one corner up than the other. "Then please call me Tsuna too, Hanami-chan." He said, approaching her carefully.</p><p>Hanami pursed her lips, making her blush pink lipstick spread a little bit more. "Okay then... Tsuna-san." She stated.</p><p><i>Looks like the -san won't go anywhere, huh</i>, Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. Well it was better than his last name.</p><p>"Why are you here, Tsuna-san?"</p><p>Tsuna winced inwardly as his hand brushed his the nape of his neck, awkward. "Well... er... I was just—sort of worried?" He grimaced as Hanami blinked at him, frowning.</p><p>"What I meant is!" He sighed, defeated. "You were kinda frozen over there earlier and well... It was worrying so I checked in." He muttered, looking everywhere but Hanami.</p><p>Hanami is feeling conflicted. She exhaled through her nose as she observed the Decimo.</p><p>"I'm not good with crowds." She confessed.</p><p>Tsuna blinked, surprised then realized she's a Hibari and thought, <i>is being not good with a crowd a genetic thing for the Hibari?</i> He should ask about that to Reborn or Shamal since he's a doctor.</p><p>"I-Is that so..." He mumbled.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Yes. I can be professional with them but this—" She pulls out her phone and sees the new contacts that she got today. "it's all so new to me." She said, voice quiet.</p><p>Tsuna stared at her, like finally he's understanding why she looks so cold and how Takeshi is right with his theory.</p><p>"Now that you think about it, I haven't given you my number too." He said, smiling.</p><p>Hanami watched Tsuna take her phone hesitantly as he types his address and number into her contact list. When done, he handed to her, smiling wide.</p><p>"At least you don't bite someone to death just because there's a crowd." Tsuna joked out of nowhere as he recall the times when Kyoya kicked his ass for pulling him in a large crowd.</p><p>Almost like magic is bestowed upon him, he was in tranced when Hanami laughed. Not like a laugh like Lambo or anyone he knows. She laughs with grace and softness that seems like how a princess should laugh. Yet you can feel that she was happy, that it was a genuine laugh despite sounding corny and airy.</p><p>Hanami ended her laugh with a chortle. "That's true. I'm terribly sorry that Kyoya's like that." She sounded sincere but finds no mockery.</p><p>Tsuna snapped from his trance and felt his cheeks and neck too warm for his liking. He quickly faced his head away from her, embarrassed that he was suddenly in daze!</p><p>"I-It's fine... I mean, we-we're kinda used to it, y-you know?" He stammered, if he's hiding that he was embarrassed well that totally exposed now.</p><p>Hanami smiled, a genuine one. A smile that reached shows her left dimple. "Thank you, Tsuna-san." She said.</p><p>Tsuna nodded and cleared his throat. "S-So, you're cool now? Wanna go inside?" He suggested.</p><p>The hitwoman paused and looked around her. This was all very new to her but for some reason...</p><p>She stared to Tsuna's averted eyes and approached him.</p><p>Everything will be okay if she has this people around her.</p><p>"Let's go, I want to eat Maman's jelly."</p><p>"I totally recommend the kiwi jelly, tastes so good!"</p><p>"Then I'll try that first."</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Wow! You sure got a lot of house warming gifts, huh." Takeshi laughed as he carefully balanced the bags into his arms.</p><p>Hanami sighed, tired. "Thank you for helping me, Yamamoto-san." She said.</p><p>Both of them are walking home now since they share the same way, Takeshi suggested that he'll help her with the gifts and even if Hanami is a fearsome hitwoman, she still couldn't carry all of the gifts in one go.</p><p>And so that leads them here, walking home with the lamp posts and moonlight giving light to their way.</p><p>"I told you to call me Takeshi, Hanami-chan!" The rain guardian pouted.</p><p><i>What is with these people and first name basis?</i> Hanami thought, sweat dropping and giving up. At least Hayato hasn't told her to call him with his first name yet.</p><p>"Okay okay, Takeshi-san..."</p><p>Takeshi gave her a determined stare. "One day, I'll make that -san go away. Just you wait!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Hanami just gave him an awkward smile and continue on with their silence.</p><p>Apparently, silence doesn't go well with Yamamoto Takeshi and started talking about baseball, their classes, then a question threw at her out of nowhere.</p><p>"Do you play any sports, Hanami-chan?"</p><p>Hanami thinks. Then answers, "I play any sports but not expertly unlike like you." She said, "except for volleyball. That's my main sport." She added.</p><p>Unwarranted memories of her childhood with her father playing the sport with her every morning as part of their exercise.</p><p>She pushed those away.</p><p>Takeshi gaped at her. "Can you play baseball?" He asked.</p><p>"I can..."</p><p>"Lucky! Let's play together tomorrow!" He said, not even a request, already a demand written in stone.</p><p>Good thing is that tomorrow Hanami and Hayato will finally have their first lesson and she can't neglect her task with some baseball nut head.</p><p>"Can't. Lesson with Gokudera-san." She answered.</p><p>That seems to bummed out Takeshi, pouting.</p><p>Hanami frowned and sighed, frustrated. "I'm free this Friday. After school." She stated.</p><p>Takeshi cheered, victorious as they walk home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and  reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Target Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanami wiped a sweat off her brow as she finally arranged all her things properly in her new home.</p><p>Her small lounge now looks homey with her little plants by the window and some hanging vines that are attached by the corner of the room close to a window where the tiny succulents are. The kitchen clean and her fridge full with food and frozen goods. Even her room is organized with her clothes in the closet and books at a desk nearby the bed.</p><p>She poked at a tiny bubble head of a cartoon character at the TV stand, it gives her a soft and relaxed feeling.</p><p>Then her phone made a continuous beeping sound, reminding her that she needs to go to Nami Middle for the lesson.</p><p>Quickly, Hanami changed her dirty clothes to a fitted black sleeveless turtleneck and jeans with ankle-reached boots. Hiding some blades on her as she ties her hair in a ponytail, leaving some strands in front of her.</p><p>With one last look to the mirror, she grabbed a notebook and a pen then went out to start her day.</p><p>There are two hours before the dismissal of the family and she wants everything ready for the lesson.</p><p>"Got everything ready?" Reborn asked as he jumped on her shoulder, the lizard excitedly going on top of Hanami's head.</p><p>Hanami nodded, not too much. "Yes. All I need is a room and I was thinking to borrow one in Nami Middle." She said as she easily jumped over the gates of the school.</p><p>Reborn smirked. "You think they will let you have one easily?"</p><p>"Of course." She whipped out a letter and a smirk of her own. "I have Kyoya's letter here and we all know how everyone is terrified of him." She laughed mightily in her mind.</p><p>Hanami walked through the halls in silence, almost stealthily not to get too much attention. The corridors are empty and you can hear teachers discussing or students chattering inside their respective rooms.</p><p>As she walks to find the room of the principal, Reborn observed her arms, no scars in sight then realized.</p><p>"Mist flames?" He asked, seeing a ring on her right finger.</p><p>Hanami hums. "Yes." She climbed a set of stairs and to finally see the principal's room. "Everyone would freak out to see horrendous scars all over my body." She said.</p><p>"Why not just wear long sleeves?"</p><p>"Too formal."</p><p>She knocked on the door three times and heard a faint "come in." She did and smiled professionally to the surprised principal, she lifts a letter.</p><p>"I'm requesting a room, teacher."</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Holy crap. Who's that chick?"</p><p>"Dude look at that curves!"</p><p>"Her hair is so long and shiny! I wonder what products she uses?"</p><p>"You think she's single?"</p><p>"Ah! Hana-chan!" Kyoko gasped as she leaves her room and saw Hanami leaning casually by a wall, waiting for Hayato's dismissal.</p><p>Hanami saw her and nodded. "Good afternoon, Sasagawa-san." She greeted, stiffly.</p><p>Said girl pouted and crossed her arms. "I told you to call me Kyoko! Kyo-ko!"</p><p>"Yes yes... Kyoko-chan."</p><p>Kyoko smiled, happy to be called by her name. "Good! What are you doing here by the way?" She asked, confused.</p><p>"I'm here for Gokudera-san. I'm tutoring him... in English." Hanami slowly answered. She can't believe she's lying to her like this.</p><p>"Ohh! That's so nice of you, Hana-chan! But, don't you have school too?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>Hanami shook her head. "I don't go anymore. I finished school quick." She answered.</p><p>"Ehh! You must be so smart!"</p><p>Hanami felt his lips turn into a prideful smirk. "Thanks, Kyoko-chan."</p><p>The students around them watch the talk like they are in a some-kind of TV show. It's rare to see someone so foreign in their school and talking to Kyoko so casually (one-sidedly)! It's like two beauties are blessing them with their presence and they are indeed blessed with such a flowery background emitting from them.</p><p>"Yoo~ Kyoko-chan, Hanami-chan!"</p><p>Then followed by a famous ace of the school, Yamamoto Takeshi! In his baseball uniform, all dirty but still looking so handsome despite it all. Rather it adds up to his charisma. He waved his hand, happy to see Hanami having friends.</p><p>Hanami stared at him, "you're not in class?" Takeshi nodded. "Excused. A tournament is coming up and the coach wants me to train extra hours." He explained.</p><p>"Good luck with that." Hanami said.</p><p>"Thanks, Hanami-chan!" Takeshi exclaimed.</p><p><i>Uwaa... It's like some-kind of shoujou manga shit,</i> everyone collectively thought with awe and expecting that another gray-haired bad tempered student to come out and that timid pineapple head girl.</p><p>"Oi! You bitch!" Hayato came running at her full-speed ahead with death in his eyes.</p><p>Behind him is Tsuna, Chrome, and Enma. All noticing the attention that these extraordinary people are getting.</p><p>Hanami inclined her head to him. "Ready for our lesson, you prick?" She asked.</p><p>"What the fuck did you say!?"</p><p>"Maa maa! Calm down, Gokudera!" Takeshi laughed as he stopped the man from throwing explosives at Hanami's mocking expression.</p><p>Hanami noticed the crowd has gotten bigger and cleared her throat. Not the right time on getting a panic attack, especially when there are so many eyes on them. She fiddled with her fingers as she noticed the two bosses near them.</p><p>"10th boss of the Shimon Family," She said as Enma smiled awkwardly at her not used on being called out like that.</p><p>Enma laughed dryly. "Please call me Enma, Hibari-san." He replied.</p><p>Hanami nods. "Then please call me Hanami, Enma-san."</p><p>"What are you even doing here, Hanami-chan?" Tsuna asked.</p><p>"First lesson with that prick over there." She proclaims.</p><p>"In school?"</p><p>"Yes. I managed to convince the principal of this school to give me a room for your extra lessons." Hanami pulls out a sheet of paper from her pocket and showed them a detailed letter of the principal.</p><p>Tsuna sweat dropped. He wonders what she did to make the principal do what she wanted. Then he decided to ask that question in the future.</p><p>"Excuse me but..." Chrome stepped closer to her, her hand reaching out to touch Hanami's arm.</p><p>The hitwoman froze, not all can notice but Tsuna. She let Chrome touch her as a part of her skin reveals nasty scars, some large, some deep, and some small. The mist guardian gasped and quickly retrieved her hand, then apologizing profusely to her.</p><p>Which Hanami brushed off, "It's alright. Calm down." She stated, but it was obvious to her stance that it bothered her so much.</p><p>Chrome frowned, regretting the action. "You are a mist flame user?" She whispered, curious.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "It's my second attribute." She answered, lifting her hand to pat Chrome's head. "Don't have that look on your face, Dokuro-san. It really is alright." Her voice sweet and honeyed as she whispered on top of her head.</p><p>The guardian blushed deeply and nodded, hiding her face.</p><p>"Anyways, shall we go, prick?" Hanami turned her back to them, walking ahead not even caring if Hayato is going to follow or not.</p><p>But he did, with saying goodbye to his boss and threatening Takeshi if he does something stupid to get Tsuna hurt.</p><p>"Good luck in the lesson, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as everyone else cheered for him.</p><p>"I'll do my best for you, Tenth!" Hayato pumped up, running after Hanami.</p><p>Tsuna sighed. "Seriously that guy..."</p><p>*=*</p><p>The classroom that the principal gave to her is quiet and eerie. Something that she really appreciate whenever she got out from a crowded place.</p><p>Hanami wrote things and important points on the board with her other hand holding the book that she brought with her. She speaks fast but clearly, stopping at any given time to make Hayato follow through and ask any questions that he has. The air was filled with chalk scraping against the green board, Hanami's silvery voice echoing against the walls of the room, and Hayato's determined writing and focus to her lesson.</p><p>Hanami stopped her writing as she let Hayato copy the ways on how to keep calm and when to practice them powerfully.</p><p>"Gokudera-san, you are half-Italian, correct?"</p><p>Hayato nodded.</p><p>"Are you good with English?"</p><p>"Obviously." Hayato smirked, prideful.</p><p>Hanami sat on the chair provided behind the teacher's table. She observed him thoroughly with a deep frown and calculating look. "What languages that you can speak expertly?" She questioned.</p><p>Now, Hayato feels like he's being treated like a fool. He doesn't speak many, actually, he only speaks— "Japanese, English, Italian, that's it." He kept his voice neutral. He doesn't want that woman hearing his disappointment to himself.</p><p>However, Hanami doesn't sound disappointed at all. Rather thrilled. "That's good." She praised. "You think you can teach the others English?" She followed.</p><p>Hayato doesn't know why but that praised sends blissful feeling on hos chest. He sits more confidently, regarding the so-called teacher in front of her.</p><p>"Possibly. But not for long-term." He replied.</p><p>"Fair enough." Hanami smirked, grabbing the chalk and continued writing, discussing again.</p><p>Hayato focused intently this time.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Geh! It's already 5 pm?!" Hayato exclaimed as he fixed his things up. Putting his notes inside his bag hastily.</p><p>Hanami sighed, exhausted and her throat dry. She should have brought a water bottle with her. She placed a hand on her throat, massaging it.</p><p>"This is because you kept asking so many questions." Her voice tight and throaty, almost grating if you listen closely.</p><p>Hayato scowled at her. "It's my job as a student to learn and ask questions on something I'm not clear of." He defended as they left the room together.</p><p>Hanami threw him a death glare because she knows he's right. Also the fact she's really thirsty and needs a drink. Good thing her place is just nearby the school.</p><p>"Who are you going to teach tomorrow?" The storm guardian asked as he leads on, walking down the stairs.</p><p>The school was quiet, no murmurs, no clicking of shoe heel. It was almost as if the school is recently abandoned. The only noise you can hear is outside, where the clubs are still active and training with their whole might.</p><p>"Dokuro-san." Hanami answered and almost collided with Hayato's back when he suddenly stopped.</p><p>She glared at the tall man, "what the fuck—"</p><p>She was stopped when she noticed they were in front of a vending machine. Hayato faced the machine and bought a room temperature water bottle without any questions. The bottle fell and he crouched down.</p><p>"Here." Hayato looked up to her surprised expression as he handed to her the bottle. "You sound like a fucking gremlin." He grumbled.</p><p>Hanami snorted and took the bottle. "Thanks, prick." She opened it with ease, drinking huge gulps. Letting her throat feel cold and at ease.</p><p>"I do have another question though."</p><p>They walk out the school and seeing that the baseball team was the one making the ruckus outside. Both of them can see Takeshi laughing alongside with his teammates, dirty, sweaty, but happy.</p><p>"What is it?" Hanami said, stopping when Hayato stopped.</p><p>"Your hands..."</p><p>Hanami should have known. She shrugged and continue walking, "I have no idea either why my hands are colder than ice, Gokudera-san." She answered, reluctant.</p><p>Hayato glared at her. "That's not an answer." He said.</p><p>"But it is what you have gotten." She struck back, giving him a deadpanned look.</p><p>The storm guardian clicked his tongue and pushed the thoughts away. He can't get mad now, after having a lesson on how to control your temper. He should apply himself to that lesson. So with that, Hayato shut himself up as they continue walking and parted ways with a short goodbye.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Dokuro-san, this is impressive!" Hanami praised as she reads an essay in full English about a topic that they were discussing earlier.</p><p>The topic was about mafia diplomacy between two high ranked mafia groups back in the 80's. In hindsight, Hanami was testing Chrome's intelligence and she was blown away. For she knows her things, and can write in English so that's a good bonus.</p><p>Chrome has her cheeks red and shy smile on her lips. "Th-Thank you, Hanami-san..." She whispered, overwhelmed by the praise.</p><p>Hanami smiled at her, impressed and somehow proud.</p><p>Chrome's intelligence matches with Hayato. The only thing that hinders her growth is her timid personality as for Hayato, his temper. If only there's a way to make those obstacles disappear.</p><p>"You did great, Dokuro-san. Is your grades fairing well in school?" She gives back the paper as she asks.</p><p>Chrome nodded. "Yes. I have good grades, but I am weak in science-related subjects..." She muttered.</p><p>Hanami quirked a smile. "That's normal, it's a struggle that anyone can understand." She assured.</p><p>"Will that be all for today's lesson?" The purple-haired student asked.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to see your mental skills." She answered.</p><p>And she did got what she wanted.</p><p>Chrome's phone chimed and she quickly took it out, reading the message that she got. Then quickly reply while emitting this happy aura around her.</p><p>Hanami learned from Reborn that Chrome was once a very gloomy girl, however whenever Mukuro got his body back and the girl rejected his illusionary organs, she has been smiling a lot and getting to be herself more and growing.</p><p>Hanami is proud that Chrome found herself. What she really liked is that women being strong for themselves and not for men.</p><p>"Oh. Uhm... Hanami-san?" Chrome faced her, hesitant.</p><p>"Yes?" Hanami tilts her head.</p><p>"Kyoko-chan and the others wants you to join us in this cafe that we found last week..." Chrome said, "it's okay to not go though! I can explain it to the others that you are busy." She panicked, hands flailing almost like Tsuna's.</p><p>Hanami frowned and think. She has no plans for tonight. If Kyoya decided to visit her later it's his problem for visiting unannounced. After all, she decided to have a movie marathon then do some activities for Hayato to boost his mafia terminologies.</p><p>If she thinks of this and the cafe, she rather have a coffee with acquaintances.</p><p>"Alright," Hanami watches how Chrome's face lights up. "I'll go with you."</p><p>*=*</p><p>Whenever Hanami needs new food to eat around Namimori, she will definitely go talk to these girls, who apparently has a catalog of food establishments that they went and visited since they met!</p><p>The red velvet cake slice in front of her is heavenly! The cake just melts into your mouth mixing itself well with how creamy the icing is. Add it up it has little chocolate chunks on the top to add a sweet flavor!</p><p>Hanami hardly suppresses a groan when she took another bite.</p><p>Haru giggled. "Hana-chan sure has a sweet tooth, huh?" She commented as she took a sip from her flavored frappuccino.</p><p>Beside her is Kyoko slicing a small one from her lemon tart with a satisfied smile. "It's a good thing we planned to visit this cafe earlier than scheduled!" She said.</p><p>Her eyes flickered to Chrome who is silently but happily sipping on her cafe specialty café au lait.</p><p>"How is it, Chrome-chan?" The brown-haired asked.</p><p>"Delicious." Chrome looked around, "I like the ambiance too. It feels like you can read here and still be at peace despite the number of customers." She reviewed as she looked at the potted plants and brown interior of the cafe.</p><p>Haru nodded, shining. "Right? I'll definitely come by here whenever I want some good cake and feeling rustic." She expressed.</p><p>Hanami observed the three of them talk in their own pace.</p><p>Kyoko is definitely the gentle type. Most likely the mediator whenever someone fights between her friends. Someone you can never get angry to and will appreciate her kindness always. She is someone you can lean on when you're feeling down or whenever you want to cry or just vent out pent up feelings.</p><p>Following, Haru is an energetic one. She can make 5 expressions in a span of one minute, each different from each other. She likes cookies and baking, she bakes in her free time and sometimes gives some to her friends and to the kids. Her energy gives a good vibe and it makes everyone hyped up too.</p><p>Then Chrome, the mist guardian. Seeing that she's intelligent, talented with her flame, but her personality is lacking. That's what she thought. The Chrome she is seeing now is lively, able to keep up with conversation with Haru and can suggest new things for them to try. She's observant. A silent solider who knows when to attack or when to defend.</p><p>In conclusion, Hanami is glad that she decided to come with them. She never had a chance to be with such group when she was at this age.</p><p>She smiled as she took a sip from her espresso.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Hana-chan!" Kyoko called, turning to her.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>This must be one of those spit-take moments so she did and almost burned Haru in front of her but luckily she dodge, "Hahi!?" Hanami quickly covered her mouth in shock as Kyoko gave Haru napkins while calming her down.</p><p>Hanami cleared her throat as Chrome pats her back, worried.</p><p>"Wh-Why ask—"</p><p>"Ever since everyone in my class saw you, they've been asking me questions." Kyoko sighed like a fair maiden daydreaming.</p><p>"As for me as well." Chrome added.</p><p>Hanami sighed heavily. She should have expected this. What did she expect from teenagers just growing out from their puberty?</p><p>"To answer your question, no, I do not have a lover and honestly, I have no plans to get one." She replied with fierce and determined eyes.</p><p>The others blinked at her as Haru slammed her hand on the table, earning some glares from the customers but soon entranced when they saw Hanami. The dark-haired girl glared at her, "why, Hana-chan!? Why do you not want to have a boyfriend!? I mean, come on, look at you!" With indication, she raised a hand at Hanami's face.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous and honestly I feel so betrayed to have beauties as my friends!" She wailed in despair, her hand now on her head as Kyoko comforted her with a "there, there, Haru-chan..."</p><p>Hanami frowned. She doesn't get it. All her life she was praised for being beautiful. To have her mother's eyes and hair. It was almost like a routine to her everyday life for someone to talk to her and ask for her name to take her out. Someone just winking at her or if they get brave, fondling her (this happened and the thug is found dismembered at an alley after three days). Don't get her wrong. She loves herself, but physical attributes can disappear in a matter of years and well...</p><p>She always valued intelligence than looks any time.</p><p>Hanami looked through the window, frowning. "I'll only get a lover if that person is smarter than me." She decided.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>She grinned at them, wicked. "If one decided to court me, they must win over my heart through the battle of wits." She stated, confident and proud.</p><p>Kyoko awed. "So Hana-chan's type is smart guys huh?" She hummed.</p><p>Haru pouted. "Good luck with that. Last thing I remembered, men are brainless." She spouted and ate her cake with fury.</p><p>Chrome smiled at her and shrugged. "I believe there are still someone out there for you." She paused, thinking of a certain someone. "You just have to look for them." She stated.</p><p>Hanami smiled at the group she officially joined in.</p><p><i>Yeah, they're cool,</i> she thought, happy.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"I believe I didn't scheduled a party in my apartment tonight." Hanami sternly started once she entered her lounge to see Tsuna, Lambo, and Reborn casually (except Tsuna) hanging out on her sofa set.</p><p>Tsuna paled. The tone and expression makes him think of Kyoya too much that it's still unnerves him that Hanami is his cousin. "I-I'm sorry! Reborn forced m—bugwaaah!" He was cut off with the said baby kicking his face, knocking out Tsuna on the floor with a bruise on his cheek.</p><p>Hanami sighed. "So brutal, Reborn."</p><p>"Hana-nee!" Lambo shouted as he ran to her with open arms and a snot on his nose.</p><p>She glared and cleaned it up. "Watch over yourself, Lambo!" She scolded as she carried the child in her arms.</p><p>"So?" Hanami sat next to Reborn, watching Tsuna regain his composure and sat in the floor with a hand on his cheek. "Why are you here trespassing?" She said.</p><p>"A-Actually, I was the one who wanted to see you." The boss pipped in with an awkward expression.</p><p>Hanami stared at him.</p><p>"Bu-But I didn't want to break in! Reborn broke the lock then I tried to get him back then—"</p><p>"It's okay, Tsuna-san, Reborn breaking inside my apartment is the least of my concern right now." Hanami said.</p><p>Tsuna laughed nervously, thinking what else can Reborn do that this kind of thing doesn't unnerve the older woman?</p><p>Hanami let Lambo play with her hair. "So, why are you searching for me?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's about Yamamoto."</p><p>"Takeshi-san? What happened? Is he kidnapped?" Hanami quickly stood up and was about to get her weapons when Tsuna grabbed her wrist in haste, "n-no! It isn't like that!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Hanami felt her heart stopped when Tsuna grabbed her but thank the gods that it wasn't her hand. He released her when he noticed her frozen and was about to apologize again when Hanami placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.</p><p>"Do not apologize. You didn't do anything." She stated.</p><p>Tsuna blushed at the action and nodded.</p><p>Hanami retrieved her hand. "So what is it about then?" She asked.</p><p>"E-Er... W-Well.. H-He's going to have a game tomorrow and I-I was thinking that you m-might wanna go?" Tsuna stammered, almost biting his tongue in the end.</p><p>Hanami has no idea why he's like this but shrugged it away. She nodded. "Alright, tomorrow then." She said.</p><p>"That easy?" Tsuna blinked.</p><p>She shrugged. "It was supposed to be Takeshi-san's turn for the lesson but I guess it needs to be rescheduled." She noticed Lambo looking at her plants.</p><p>"They look cute, aren't they?" Hanami commented behind him, who shrieked in surprised and fell on her expecting arms. "Careful." She said.</p><p>"Is that all, Decimo?" She approached him.</p><p>Tsuna stared at her, eyes wide and emotions not seen. "Yes..." He muttered.</p><p>"Then please get out. You too Reborn." She stated, her aura deadly. Like Kyoya.</p><p>Tsuna shrieked and nodded. "Y-Yes, we will leave now!" He exclaimed, fearing for his life.</p><p>"And please if anything that you need that aren't life threatening, please just call me?" Hanami sighed, seeing the guys out.</p><p>Tsuna frowned. "Oh yeah! I gave—ugh!"</p><p>"Goodnight, Tsuna-san." And with that, Hanami slammed the door close in front of their faces.</p><p>Tsuna sweat dropped. It went better than he expected to be honest. He left the area with Reborn quiet on his shoulder but with mischief cooking on his eyes. While Lambo was eating candy that Hanami gave to him when they were forced out.</p><p>Minutes passed and now Tsuna is on his bed, reading manga then all of a sudden his phone signals a message has received.</p><p>
  <i>Will this message do?</i>
</p><p>Tsuna chuckled at the formal text message. He replied;</p><p>
  <i>ya</i>
</p><p>
  <i>gnight, hanami-chan</i>
</p><p>He waited for the reply in 5 minutes. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang.</p><p>
  <i>Sweet dreams, Tsuna-san.</i>
</p><p>Tsuna can't explain why on earth he was so giddy at the message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Target Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feeding the 8059 stans huehue enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DO YOUR BEST FOR MY ALMA MATER TO THE EXTREME!!!"</p><p>Hanami knew she was going to be deadass exhausted after this day when she heard the familiar shout of a sun guardian of Tsuna. She pulls her jacket close to her, keeping herself warm from the windy day of the match.</p><p>"Bad news for Takeshi-san huh..." She whispered under the collars of the thick jacket wrapped around her.</p><p>She always hates the wind. It messes up her hair and makes her nose itchy from the wind pollen. Also the fact she always seem weak or her body whenever it's windy.</p><p>She blames the pollution but really, who doesn't?</p><p>Hanami silently approached Tsuna who is trying (note: <i>trying</i>) to calm down Hayato who's fighting with Ryohei.</p><p>"Guys come on now..."</p><p>"They won't listen to you if you're not strict, Tsuna-san."</p><p>She can visibly see Tsuna flinched his soul out from his body. She stifled a laugh down to her throat, not wanting to be rude to the Neo Vongola Primo. She might lose her job in the future.</p><p>"G-God—" He placed a hand on his chest, probably calming his beating heart. "Please don't scare me like that, Hanami-chan!" He said, sweating.</p><p>Hanami nods. "I apologize, Tsuna-san."</p><p>Completely forgotten his guardians, Tsuna turned to her with a smile. He seems happy that she did went to support Takeshi. No, he is happy. But he has no idea what to talk about when Hanami just went on and sat next to him, looking at the field.</p><p>"Will the others be here too?" She suddenly asked.</p><p>"Er.. who you mean?"</p><p>"Your friends?"</p><p>Tsuna frowned, thinking. "Kyoko-chan, Haru, and Chrome are coming. They are probably just late. As for Hibari-san, you know how he is with crowds." He replied with an uneasy expression.</p><p>Hanami hummed. Her reply and thus ending their short-lived conversation.</p><p>Making Tsuna even more uneasy since he rarely have someone next to him so quiet! Even with Chrome, he can easily talk to her but for some reason, Hanami scares him but not because she's Kyoya's cousin.</p><p>Then a topic came into mind instantly.</p><p>"Hanami-chan, can I ask you something?"</p><p>The said girl nodded, her gaze on him, attentive.</p><p>Tsuna asks, "are you close with Hibari-san?"</p><p>He didn't expect for her whole face to lit up at the mention of her cousin. It intrigued him even more on what their relationship like.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Yes, well, I want to believe that we still are." She shrugged, her hands on top of her lap.</p><p>"Why? You're not sure?"</p><p>"Kind of. After all, he is mad at me leaving all of a sudden." She paused, thinking of his sleeping face when she snuck in his room and left the goodbye letter. "We're inseparable when we were kids. Since our fathers are close brothers, we see each other often. As a kid, Kyoya was someone you don't want to play with because he's always had the deadly look on his face." She chuckled.</p><p>Tsuna smiled at that, chuckling with her. "He already look scary when he was a kid?" Hanami nodded at that, one corner of her mouth up.</p><p>"For the kids in the park, he's like a demon. However, for me, he's just a quiet little kid who has no idea how to interact with others." Hanami giggled at the memory of Kyoya trying to befriend this one boy, but as he approached him, the boy fainted due to panic.</p><p>Hanami quickly took Kyoya away before someone else sees the incident.</p><p>She sighed, looking up to the sky and moving clouds then back to Tsuna's gaze. "Everyday I regret leaving him behind but as what they say, duty calls." She smiled, but it came awkward.</p><p>Tsuna frowned. "Hanami-chan, do you like your work? Do you like being a hitwoman?" He asked.</p><p>As if time stopped when Hanami snorted and let out a wicked smile for him.</p><p>"Of course, I do. It is my life's work. I belong to the Vongola, nothing less nothing more." She confessed.</p><p>For some reason, Tsuna isn't satisfied with that answer. Especially the fact she's completely devoted to being a killer to erase Vongola's dirty works. He kept silent as Hanami noticed Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome approached them with huge smiles and cheer.</p><p>When Tsuna imagined Hanami in a middle of bloodshed, he thought that it doesn't suit her at all. On the other hand, seeings Hanami enveloped by these girls, smiling, laughing, he thought that she belongs there. In the middle of happiness and peacefulness.</p><p>He snapped the trail of thought, shaking his head. What was he thinking? He can't decide for her. Hanami is her own person and whatever she do is nothing related to Tsuna.</p><p>After all, he isn't going to be a boss.</p><p>*=*</p><p>Everyone cheered on top of their lungs (you can vaguely hear Ryohei's cheer on top of the cheer) as Takeshi swings a killer one, a homerun to be more specific. He runs with relief and adrenaline running through his veins, sending smiles and winks to the crowd.</p><p><i>Wow, a lot of people really like him huh,</i> Hanami winced when she heard a group of girls squeal in delight, thinking that that wink was sent for them.</p><p>"Che. Annoying." She heard Hayato muttered under his breath behind her.</p><p>She sneakily stole a glance behind her and saw his annoyed face while looking at the group then getting more pissed as he stare down at Takeshi, laughing and taking in the cheers.</p><p>Hanami's mind worked and felt his lips curl in a smirk.</p><p><i>Oh, this is interesting,</i> she thought and mentally noted to talk to Reborn later.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"You were amazing today, Yamamoto-kun!"</p><p>"Thanks for your hard work!"</p><p>Takeshi laughed at the praises with a huge grin, satisfied that their team won and has now a chance for the championships.</p><p>"Thanks guys!" He exclaimed, drinking on his water bottle.</p><p>As the crowd disperse, he saw his friends approaching him with huge smiles and a certain gray-haired scowling expression that warms his heart every time he sees it.</p><p>"Congratulations to you and your team, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said with a faint look of proudness on his expression.</p><p>"Yeah, you did great!" Haru added, agreeing with Tsuna.</p><p>Takeshi felt proud of himself. The praises are going to get into his head if they keep doing this. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder (he needs to lean down a bit to not make it awkward).</p><p>"I owe it all to everyone! I can hear you guys cheering for me!" He remarked with confidence.</p><p>Then he heard Hayato's protest next to Tsuna, "oi, baseball head! Don't get close to the Tenth when you're dirty!" He exclaimed, mad as always.</p><p><i>More likely frustrated,</i> Takeshi happily thought and released Tsuna with a pout like how a child is scolded by a teacher.</p><p>"Sorry, Tsuna!" He said.</p><p>Tsuna shrugged as Hayato glared daggers at him. "It's alright, Yamamoto-kun."</p><p>Then a pat on the arm to notice that Hanami was here. She looked up to him (since she's so small) and nodded at him. "Nice work, Takeshi-san." She commented, neutral.</p><p>"You came, Hanami-chan!" Takeshi chirped, clapping his hand on her shoulder many times.</p><p>Hanami laughed dryly before prying off his heavy hand. "I did, thanks to Tsuna-san." She said.</p><p>Tsuna seems to flinch at the mention of his name then quickly looked away from her in haste.</p><p>"Ohh—what did he do?" He asked to mess with Tsuna.</p><p>(The said man panicked in his mind.)</p><p>Hanami, sensing what he is doing, smirked. "Trespassing."</p><p>"I told you, it was Reborn's faul— bugyaaah!" Tsuna experienced once again Reborn's might kick on the face as the baby hopped on Takeshi's shoulder. "You did well, Yamamoto." His former mentor praised.</p><p>"Ahaha! Thanks, kid!"</p><p>"Ara—are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked as Tsuna lay dead on the ground.</p><p>"B-Barely..."</p><p>Kyoko frowned in worry as she pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to him, regaining her sunny smile. "Here. Use it for your bruise." She suggested.</p><p>Tsuna might have seen an angel and a angelic choir singing behind Kyoko as she gave him the handkerchief. He sobbed internally. Thanking the gods for Sasagawa Kyoko's life.</p><p>"Disgusting." Reborn stated and fired a gun at him. Luckily, Tsuna noticed this and dodged it only to trip on his back again.</p><p>"Tenth!" Hayato called, panicking and helping Tsuna up on his feet. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.</p><p>Tsuna winced but nodded. "Y-Yeah..."</p><p>Takeshi watched their interaction and felt slightly hollow on the inside.</p><p>"Calm down, <i>pazzo d'amore,</i>" A teasing voice said from his side.</p><p>(lovesick fool,)</p><p>Takeshi jumped on his skin as he noticed Reborn and Hanami's wicked gazes on him. He felt his skin crawl, sensing that he just got caught from something so terrible for him but good for them.</p><p>He laughed awkwardly. "W-What..."</p><p>Hanami shrugged, impassive. "You looked scary for a moment." Then the teasing tone of her voice came, "is it jealousy, I'm seeing?" She whispered.</p><p>Takeshi would have to take a spit-take if he was still drinking his water. But he didn't so he just sputtered incomprehensible words with his cheeks red.</p><p>He flails his arms, almost like Tsuna's. (Is this a Vongola thing?) "Wh-what! o-f c-ourse n-not! wh-what a-re y-ou s-aying, H-Hanami-chan!?" He stammered, embarrassed.</p><p>Reborn smirked at him. "You're secret is safe with us, Yamamoto." Not assuring him literally.</p><p>Rather, Takeshi has no idea what they are talking about at all.</p><p>Hanami smiled at him, sensing his confusion and pats his arm. "Don't think too deeply about it, Takeshi-san." She said and left him with Reborn on her shoulder, both of them talking under hush whispers.</p><p>Takeshi frowned, confused.</p><p>
  <i>What does it mean?</i>
</p><p>*=*</p><p>Hanami hummed, following the girls in front of them to a restaurant to celebrate Takeshi's victory. The guys behind them, talking and bickering once in a while.</p><p>"So Takeshi-san hasn't realized it yet." She said.</p><p>"Yeah. Gokudera realized his though. But you know that guy, he's always in denial when it comes to these." The baby replied.</p><p>Hanami sighed. "You plan to set them up?" She asked.</p><p>"No. At least not until Yamamoto realize his feelings." Reborn said.</p><p>"I bet he'll realized it before Christmas." Hanami smirked.</p><p>Reborn gave her a smirk too. "I bet after Christmas."</p><p>"Whoever loses owes the winner 1 grand?"</p><p>"You're on, peasant."</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Hanami-chan~ this is too difficult!" Takeshi whined as he dropped his head on top of his desk, groaning in pain and for added effect.</p><p>Hanami crossed her legs, frowning at him, slightly irritated at his whining and complaining.</p><p>"Please cease the whining and just do it. It's not even that difficult, Takeshi-san." She sternly stated, frowning at him.</p><p>Takeshi shot his head up, tears on his eyes. "You say that because you're smart!" He countered.</p><p>Hanami smirked at the praise. "Thanks." She said.</p><p>"I didn't mean it as a compliment!"</p><p>Hanami sighed heavily through her nose as Takeshi continue on whining and complaining. They won't be able to leave this room unless he does the activity that he laid out for him.</p><p><i>How is it even hard? It's just a what-to-do scenario when in a negotiation!</i> She thought, picking herself up and approaching the weeping rain guardian.</p><p>"Hanami-chan?" He called, blinking at her as she took a chair and faced it on his desk.</p><p>Now they look at each other, eye to eye.</p><p>"What is it that you don't understand?" She said instead, looking down on the paper with mild interest.</p><p>Takeshi cheered in his head, happy that she's going to help him. "This question..." He pointed out and listened attentively as Hanami explained the scenario more detailed and explicit.</p><p>"... They wanted a huge amount of money, let's say 10M in dollars, in exchange for your family's advance medicine technology. What will you do?" Hanami ended, looking back at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Takeshi frowned and imagined.</p><p>"There's no reason why they want it, right?" He asked.</p><p>Hanami nodded.</p><p>"Then I won't give it to them!" He concluded, smiling big.</p><p>Hanami seems satisfied with the answer. "But why?"</p><p>"I won't give the family's most prized data just for money. Besides, what if the other just wanted it for bad reasons? Since they didn't give any reason I have to acknowledge that side of the story." Takeshi nodded to himself, understanding his logic.</p><p>A swell of pride came on her chest and smiled, nodding to him. "That's good, but what if they still want it?" She followed.</p><p>"Then I'll protect the data, even with my life." He proudly declared.</p><p>Hanami expected that and shook her head. "No, you won't do something like that unless they make the first move." She said, then wrote something on a blank sheet of paper.</p><p>"When there is still a chance to make a deal, do so. Don't attack unless they first do. Do not be the first attacker it will look like you're hiding something greater than what they wanted, making them curious and greedy." She explained, then showed him what she has written.</p><p>It was three words.</p><p>Passion. Integrity. Timing.</p><p>"Passion," Hanami pointed out then looked at him with great interest.</p><p>"Which will you choose? The katana or the baseball bat?"</p><p>A question that Takeshi asked himself far too many times. It varies, really. But understanding what he gotten himself into and slightly feeling bashful that he thought it was just a game. He decided since long ago, since Tsuna lead them to fight, to protect one another.</p><p>"The katana."</p><p>Hanami nods. "That is passion. That spark in your eyes when you decided your answer. You're devoted to the katana, for what? What keeps you on using the sword?" She probed.</p><p>"To protect my friends, obviously!" He carelessly declared with pride.</p><p>"And that is integrity. You have a resolve, you have your pride to fight, to protect." She smiled, professional.</p><p>"Then what's timing?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm getting to that." Hanami hushed him with a sharp glare which Takeshi yelped at and stayed quiet, listening to her discussion.</p><p>"In a deal making or negotiation, your passion to end this deal on your side must be great. To string up the other side, you have to be honest. But not too honest like laying all the facts but being honest with limitation. You show them the small picture of a bigger potrait.</p><p>"Then timing. Timing is important when you're going to lay down the deal. Say your side, for added factor to integrity, they can trust you on what you're going to say if you speak up first. If they agree to your terms, then the deal is done, make it written and not digital for technology can be very tricky. If they didn't agree, throw ideas, let them think and think until they can't anymore. Making them agree on what you have and willing to give." She ended.</p><p>Takeshi stared at her in awe. He understood every word and felt slightly thrown off since this is vaguely like low-key manipulation. He nodded in understanding.</p><p>Hanami encircled the word 'Timing.'</p><p>"This is important. If you put it down too early, they'll think you're desperate. If too late, they will think you're wasting their time or just for laughs. The mafia are not patient people," She smirked at that. "If they want your deal to a no-go but what your trade, that's only when you resort to violence. But let them attack first, always." She leans against the back of the chair, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Do you understand, Takeshi-san?"</p><p>Takeshi, looking focused and determined, he nodded at her as he picked up the pen.</p><p>"I do but I do need extra time to rewrite some of my answers." He said.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Take your time." She said as she retreated to her place at the teacher's table, watching the rain guardian write in silence.</p><p>She smiled to herself. Takeshi can be doable at things like these as long he is focused. Now, she needs to let his focus burn a lot more.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Wanna go to my place for sushi?" Takeshi asked, as the both of them leave Nami Middle. It was already 5:35 pm. The sky orange and slowly turning to dark as the moon wakes up.</p><p>Hanami shook her head. "I must decline. Kyoya is having dinner in my place, so." She shrugged.</p><p>Takeshi awed but understood. He waved goodbye with a huge grin and walked home.</p><p>Hanami felt accomplished today. Tomorrow, she'll test Ryohei. But not in Nami Middle. Since the faculty will be conflicted on why is there a high schooler in their school, using their one of their rooms for something "trival".</p><p>Good thing that she has Ryohei's contact.</p><p>
  <i>Good evening, Sasagawa-san. This is Hibari Hanami. I would like to discuss with you about the lessons. Will you be able to meet up with me tomorrow at a local library?</i>
</p><p>Hanami reached her apartment while waiting for a reply. She didn't opened the lights and let the dim lit of the setting sun bathe her longue in red orange color.</p><p>She checked in with her plants.</p><p>"You guys sure are thriving." She complimented, brushing her fingers in their little leaves.</p><p>Then, her phone jingled.</p><p>
  <i>How did u got my no!!!?!!?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That's cool with me!!! as long it's around 11 am to 2!!! i have boxing training!!</i>
</p><p>Hanami sweat dropped at the replies. Even his way of texting is just so like the sun guardian. She typed a reply.</p><p>
  <i>From Reborn.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lovely. I'll wait for you in front of the library. Please do bring a notebook, and a pen. Thank you.</i>
</p><p>The reply came instantly.</p><p>
  <i>AWESOME!!!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>C u tmrw!!!</i>
</p><p>Hanami felt tired already after the conversation and it's on text! She wondered if Ryohei will be quiet given the place on where they will be studying? She hopes it will because she won't be able to handle his energy that much.</p><p>She went to the kitchen and started making dinner.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Ah. Good evening, Kyoya." Hanami greeted as she saw Kyoya quietly lodging at the window, one leg inside and the other at the ledge of the window. He was just about to get inside.</p><p>The fact that she sensed him didn't falter him the slightest, rather it was expecting. He jumped inside, approaching her with a slight interested tint on his expression.</p><p>She steps aside a little as she stir the vegetables. "I made Mapo Tofu and stir fry vegetables. Will that be enough?" She asks.</p><p>Kyoya mutely nodded and sat on a chair. Relishing the atmosphere and the noise of Hanami's cooking, he can taste the food in the air.</p><p>"Are you doing well?" She questioned.</p><p>"Yes." He answered.</p><p>Hanami looked at him, holding on her hands is the stir fry vegetables in a huge plate. She smiled at him. "Will you please help me set the table?" She requested.</p><p>She didn't wait for a reply as Kyoya stood up and went to take what are needed. Kyoya wasn't wearing his gakuran blazer, he's just in his uniform and the arm band that screams discipline.</p><p>After a few minutes, the table is set and they both properly thanked the food in unison.</p><p>Hanami let Kyoya eat first, waiting for his reaction.</p><p>He didn't react as you've expected but for someone who knows Kyoya very well. She saw the tinge of light in his eyes as he takes another spoonful of tofu into his mouth.</p><p>Hanami considered this as a victory and started eating too.</p><p>She was about to bite to her string bean when Kyoya suddenly started a conversation.</p><p>"How are you?" He said, voice clear.</p><p>She didn't expected that at the very least. "I'm well. I taught Takeshi-san earlier. He has potential, if only he can stay focus every time." She told him.</p><p>"Will you be also teaching me?"</p><p>Hanami nods. "Yes. All guardians."</p><p>His eyes flickered up to her. "Even the cow?"</p><p>"Yes. But not too much. He is a child. I can teach him little and harmless things. The basics, if you would like." She explained.</p><p>It did bother her at first but when Reborn told her that she can do whatever she wants. Then that's what she'll do. A child is a child. No matter the world says so.</p><p>Kyoya hummed and continued eating in silence.</p><p>So does Hanami.</p><p>*=*</p><p>The both of them finds themselves in their previous arrangement. Both of them facing the window, looking out to see the moon and the night sky. A cup of tea in their hands, relishing the silence settled between them.</p><p>"Kyoya?" Hanami whispered, not wanting to shatter the air.</p><p>"What." He replied.</p><p>Hanami looked down to her tea, seeing her muddled reflection.</p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving you behind."</p><p>Kyoya sighed, quite loud too. He faced her, his expression tight and almost near to fragility if Hanami says one more thing. So she didn't say anything else.</p><p>"I forgave you a long time ago. Didn't you told me in your letter? It was urgent." He paused, averting his eyes. "I accepted long ago too that I won't be seeing you again... Yet here you are, drinking tea with me just like our fathers." He said, awkwardly pulling out a smile.</p><p>Hanami snorted. "Only difference is that they aren't drinking tea but sake." She said.</p><p>"That's true." He said.</p><p>"Just one more year." She assured, raising her cup in the middle. "A toast for us?" She stated.</p><p>"Why?" He asked but raised his cup with her, almost like in autopilot.</p><p>Hanami grinned. "Because I'm here, and you're here. We're both alive and well. Our fathers would've been proud for us." She teased.</p><p>Kyoya huffed a laugh. "A toast for life?"</p><p>"No, a toast for the Hibari."</p><p>"How very you."</p><p>With that, they clinked their cups together with smiles at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Target Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna always started his day with his alarm beeping and waking up for real, not dozing off or going back to sleep. He has gotten used to it since back then he had to wake up early for training and if he was late Reborn will make him run all over Namimori for 30 laps. It happened once and he won't let it happen again.</p><p>So he went ahead and took a shower. This was the only time the house sounds peaceful. The kids are still asleep, his mother already cooking, and Bianchi drinking tea on the table. Having a quiet chat with Mama or Reborn.</p><p>He went out and get dressed on his uniform. He always feels nostalgic whenever he sees himself in front of the mirror.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi has grown. Believe it or not, he has muscles, a lot of scars, and not that wimpy like last year. He is strong and determined. He managed to keep up with sports, but not good at it like the others. At least he wont receive a ball with his face anymore. His grades are still below average but he is improving! Thanks to Hayato's help and even to himself, who finds himself really studying when there's an exam.</p><p>Most importantly, he has grown five centimeters taller! That's note worthy!</p><p>Having one last attempt to comb his gravity defying hair, he smiled to himself and left his room to eat breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone." He greeted once he stepped inside and took a seat.</p><p>"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" Mama greeted with her cheeriness as she placed a typical japanese breakfast meal in front of him.</p><p>He smiled at her. "Thanks, okaa-san."</p><p>Tsuna started eating, watching Bianchi flips the newspaper with ease.</p><p><i>Quiet...</i> He thought and relished it.</p><p>*=*</p><p>After eating, Tsuna brushed his teeth and expected Hayato and Takeshi outside his house by now. So he hurried, not wanting to make them wait even though they will always say;</p><p>"It's alright, Tenth!"</p><p>"No biggie, Tsuna."</p><p>Honestly, he couldn't even imagine his life without them anymore. He is dependent on them and as they are to him. He loves his friends, no, his family with his everything.</p><p>Tsuna bid farewell to Mama and Bianchi.</p><p>"Have a fun day, Tsuna-kun!"</p><p>"Be careful on your way out."</p><p>He exited the house and saw his friends waiting for him.</p><p>Hayato was bickering with Takeshi, who is carefree as always. But the gray-haired expression quickly changed when he saw Tsuna approaching them.</p><p>"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Their boss greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Yo, Tsuna!"</p><p>"Good morning, Tenth!"</p><p>And so they go, Takeshi started a topic about this TV show that he watched last night before going to sleep. He seems relaxed even though he just went through a lesson with Hanami.</p><p>Unlike Hayato, in the morning after the lesson, he was exhausted. Confessing that he was studying and mediating. Tsuna thinks he took a wrong turn for meditation.</p><p>Curiosity got to him, Tsuna asked, "Ne, Yamamoto, what happened yesterday with Hanami-chan?" He received a wide smile from Takeshi.</p><p>"It was awesome! I learned a lot!" Takeshi exclaimed. "The activity that she made was a tad bit confusing but it was supposed to be like that so. But her lesson is great, she can be a great teacher someday!" He told them.</p><p>Hayato agreed with him. (<i>That only happens once in a blue moon,</i> Tsuna thought.) "It's true, Tenth. Her knowledge is vast and she can be very considerate." He added.</p><p>"Right? I was confused to this question and she explained it to me more detailed! She was--" Takeshi went on and on, telling them what happened yesterday and what they discussed.</p><p>Hayato seems intrigued to what it was too. Since apparently, their lessons varies from each other.</p><p>Tsuna thought about it. He wondered what topic they will discuss. He only hoped that it wasn't so difficult since hearing the topic of Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome, he has no idea what their topics mean! Yet they seem to understood it perfectly.</p><p>He frowned, anxiety gnawing on his stomach.</p><p>Soon they arrived in school, went to their room and sat on their respective places.</p><p>"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" Enma greeted, quite cheerfully too.</p><p>Tsuna smiled at him. "Hey, Enma-kun. You look happy." He said.</p><p>Enma laughed. "The dog that usually runs after me is not around so I managed to get here without any bruises." He explained.</p><p>"Ehh—I wonder what happened to the dog? It never stops running after you everyday!"</p><p>The red head shrugs. "No clue. Hopefully it's okay." He said.</p><p>"Alright, get on your seats!" Their homeroom teacher announced as he opened the door.</p><p>*=*</p><p>Lunch time came by and Ryohei texted Tsuna that he will be starting his first lesson today in the local library.</p><p>"What is that idiot thinking!?" Hayato exclaimed, biting to his bread. "Bringing that lawn head at a quiet place! They'll get kicked out in a minute, I tell you." He huffed.</p><p>Tsuna laughed nervously. "I don't know either but I hope everything will go well." He said, munching on his octopus sausage.</p><p>Enma oh'ed at the rolled omelette that Tsuna has. "Can I have a bite of that, Tsuna-kun?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, sure, go ahead!"</p><p>With that Enma took one and was satisfied that he got enough courage to ask his friend. It was delicious!</p><p>"You know, I think Hibari-san is testing all of you." The red head pipped in, looking up in the sky.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Tsuna said.</p><p>"It's just a feeling though. I mean, teaching you one by one? That's a lot and I'm sure Reborn is expecting fast results from this. Maybe she's observing you while doing the one on one teaching." Enma explained, finishing his lunch and tucking it in carefully.</p><p>Takeshi hummed. "Enma got a point. I do feel watched when we were together yesterday." He remarked.</p><p>"Same for me." Hayato crossed his arms, frowning. "I think she's testing our capabilities." He said.</p><p>Enma nodded at him. "Possibly." He concluded.</p><p>Then the conversation went off to a different topic.</p><p>Leaving Tsuna eating his bento in peace while thinking of Hanami being mysterious just like Kyoya.</p><p>He frowned. <i>Is being mysterious also part of being a Hibari?</i> He wondered.</p><p>*=*</p><p>The day went on. No one heard from Ryohei until it was 4 pm that they saw Hanami walking a dog, more important the dog that was chasing Enma (sometimes with Tsuna) back then!</p><p>"Yo, Hanami-chan!" Takeshi greeted, approaching him as the girl turned to them, face always neutral.</p><p>She bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Decimo and guardians," she paused at Enma, "Shimon boss." She ended.</p><p>"A-Ah, Enma is fine, I told you..." The red haired muttered with a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"A-Anyways," Enma shook his head, focusing at the dog in front of her. Lolling its tongue happily. "That's your dog?" He asked.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "Yes. I took him in when I found him eating trash nearby earlier." She explained then crouched down, patting the dog's head. "He's a Tosa Inu. His name is Orenji." She introduced.</p><p>Tsuna chuckled at the name. "Why Orenji?" He asked.</p><p>Hanami smiled softly at the dog, who barks and licked her face. "He likes oranges." She answered.</p><p><i>Ah.. She likes dogs,</i> everyone thought as Hanami gave more pets to Orenji, who looks very satisfied.</p><p>Tsuna smiled at Enma, who is at awe. "Looks like you won't worry anymore about being chased by a dog, Enma-kun." He reported with glee.</p><p>Enma laughed. "I guess so! But," He crouched down and lended his hand so Orenji can sniff it. When the dog licked it and barked. Enma took this as a sign to pet him. "I will miss him though. Can I visit him once in a while?" He asked to Hanami.</p><p>The hitwoman nodded. "I don't mind. I believe Orenji will be happy to see you." She remarked.</p><p>Enma rejoiced. "I'm glad!"</p><p>"Oi, what happened to the lawn head's lesson?" Hayato asked, not even bothering to hide his curiosity.</p><p>"It was successful. He can be quiet if a certain situation permits him so." Which was a huge relief to Hanami when she discovered that. "He's good at memorizing too, surprisingly. However, he needs time to memorize or else he'll forget about it completely in a short span of time." She replied.</p><p>Tsuna was glad that the lessons went great on Ryohei's side. He was really worried.</p><p>Hayato just clicked his tongue and muttered something like, "even the lawn head has its merits..."</p><p>"Well then," Hanami stood up, holding Orenji's leash. "We will be going ahead now." She said.</p><p>Tsuna smiled at her, waving a hand goodbye. "Be careful on your way back!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Bye bye, Orenji!" Enma followed, smiling wide when the dog barked.</p><p>The hitwoman and her Tosa Inu walked away side by side as the wind brushed them swiftly.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Hoo... She actually got a dog?" Reborn hummed as he watched Tsuna get ready for bed.</p><p>The teen nodded, laughing. "Yeah. The dog likes her so much, so does Hanami-chan! It was mutual love." He chimed.</p><p>Tsuna looked up to the darkened ceiling, thinking that his day too consisted of a certain Hibari Hanami.</p><p>"You think that Hanami-chan will stay for a long time?" He suddenly inquired to his home tutor.</p><p>"Why ask that?"</p><p>Tsuna cant see his face and it irritates him because he doesn't know if Reborn's scheming or just plainly curious.</p><p>He shrugged. "I just have a feeling that she will. You know, stay for a long time. Even though, she's just here because you asked her to." He explained.</p><p>"I did asked her to. However, she doesn't work for me."</p><p>Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"</p><p>"Hana works for the boss of Vongola. Who is currently Nono. If Nono wants her to do a certain job, she needs to do that whatever situation or side job she is in." Reborn explained. Voice strangely sound neutral.</p><p>Tsuna frowned. "She can't deny?"</p><p>"If she denies, that's like breaking the oath that she took in front of Nono."</p><p>"Oath...?"</p><p>"I said too much." Reborn sternly stated making Tsuna shut up, waiting for a click of a gun or a punch on the head.</p><p>But none came.</p><p>Instead. "Go to sleep, Useless Tsuna. If you're so curious. Just ask her." With that Reborn slept without hearing Tsuna's answer.</p><p>Tsuna looked at Reborn's sleeping form in worry. He tucked himself in. His thoughts swirling with curiosity and worry about this new piece of information he got.</p><p>He didn't slept until it was already 2 am.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"What are you doing so early in Nami Middle, Hana?" Reborn questioned as he saw Hanami leaning against the fence, a paper cup of coffee in her hand, making it warm.</p><p>Hanami lifts her head up to see Reborn in front of her. She shrugged as an answer. She doesn't feel like talking today. Which sucks for her since her and Takeshi will play baseball later.</p><p>"I heard from Tsuna you got a dog." The baby asked, pushing a conversation between them.</p><p>Nothing stopping the strongest ex-Arcobaleno, Hanami gave up and sighed heavily. "I did. He's in my apartment, sleeping." She answered.</p><p>Reborn smirked at that. "Not in the mood?" He teased.</p><p>"Yes." She sternly stated with a glare.</p><p>"PMS?"</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>Reborn snickered under his fedora. "What seems to be the problem then?"</p><p>"This." The hitwoman threw a piece of rolled paper towards the baby, who caught it easily thanks to Leon. "I got this around 2:30 am. Heard some rummaging in front of my door. Thankfully I was awake that time, doing some paperwork. But the moment I got out from the apartment, the noise disappeared, leaving that." She explained as she watched Reborn read the paper.</p><p>The baby was frowning as he read out loud the threatening letter.</p><p>"She who stole my brother's life has no right to live peacefully." He announced, quite impressed.</p><p>The letter was made with mismatched magazine letters, all glued together to make the letter. No fingerprints, any clue to who the sender was.</p><p>"You think this person will get to you?" Reborn asked.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "I always receive threatening letters like this." She smirked, huffing out a short laugh. "Being a famous hitwoman of Vongola sure have its perks." She sarcastically added.</p><p>Reborn gave back the letter. "Then why are you so mad? Feeling scared?"</p><p>"As if." She scoffed. "I'm frustrated that this person can attack at any time and I don't want the family to see what I'm really capable of." She whispered.</p><p>They know she's a hitwoman. Second to be feared from the first, who is the baby in front of her. Also the fact, she was trained under him. No wonder she's strong and resilient in fights. Her status as a private butcher of the Vongola gives her a higher rank than the others. However, when fighting she wants to keep it quiet. No one can see. No one can know. Letting Tsuna and the others see her kill is somehow... not pleasing for her.</p><p>"Just as I expected, you're still weak." Reborn sighed, disappointed.</p><p>That hit a nerve to Hanami, who glared at him. "What."</p><p>"You still have no resolve to fight." He stated. "No resolve. No pride. Why are you still holding the gun and title if you don't have those?" He started to stand up, brushing the non-existent dusts off from his pants.</p><p>"I do have my resolve and pride. You just don't know about it." Hanami sternly stated.</p><p>Reborn smirked at her. "Hibari Hanami." He started.</p><p>Hanami glared, her mood worsening.</p><p>"I know everything about you. Please remember that."</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Uwa-! Hanami-chan!" Tsuna shrieked as Hanami surprised the Vongola trio plus Enma in the rooftop. (Take note, Enma almost dropped his bento.)</p><p>Hanami bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Tsuna-san and company." She greeted, pulling out a melon bread from her paper bag. She bought it at a nearby convenience store.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Hayato scowled, with little fury. Hanami takes that as a win as the group sat down near the fence.</p><p>"I'm eating lunch, as you can see." She replied, biting on the bread to show indication. "Also, Takeshi-san and I have a baseball game later on." She followed.</p><p>Takeshi seems happy that the hitwoman remembered. "Yeah! You guys wanna come?" He turned to his friends, popping out imaginary flowers behind him.</p><p><i>So sparkly...</i> The three thought, sweat dropping.</p><p>"We don't know how to play..."</p><p>The rain guardian shrugged. "We can teach you the basics. It's actually pretty simple!" He said, smiling. Then he looked back to Hanami, watching them talk. "You think you can teach something for PE class?" He laughed.</p><p>Hanami knows he's teasing but she doesn't like it when one underestimate her, even if it's a joke. That's why she always get into sticky business.</p><p>"Of course. I'd love to." She answered, huffing with pride.</p><p>Takeshi now turned to the three, practically beaming with happiness.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"S-Sure, I'll go." Tsuna answered, shrugging. He got nothing to do anyways, might as well have fun.</p><p>Hayato crossed his arms. "If the Tenth's going to play, then so am I!"</p><p>Enma grinned. "Alright, I'll play too. Maybe I can ask Adel and the others." With that he pulled out his phone and started texting the others.</p><p>"Thanks, Enma! We need 4 more players!"</p><p>"I'm already talking with Sasagawa-san. He said he'll play." Hanami cutted in, typing quick on her phone.</p><p>"3 more, I mean!"</p><p>Enma lit up. "Kaoru will play! So does Kouyou and Shitopi-chan." He announced.</p><p>Hayato blinked at him, surprised. "She can play?"</p><p>The red head laughed nervously. "I kinda told her that you're going to play too so..." He muttered, looking away knowing fully well that the storm guardian will be mad.</p><p>And he did. "She's going to stare at me the whole time!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"She won't do a thing--" Enma assured. Although he knows the stares won't stop ceasing.</p><p>Takeshi beamed at the news. "Awesome! We have all the players!" He exclaimed. "I'll ask the baseball club to let us play later." He followed.</p><p>"Ehh will that be okay? Don't you guys have practice?" Tsuna asked, concerned.</p><p>"It'll be fine! Coach told us to rest until tomorrow, so I'm pretty much free, so does the field." The rain guardian explained.</p><p>The boys talked altogether, eating bento, enjoying each other's company and the peace that comes with it.</p><p>Hanami watched them with ease. For some reason, it calms her. This kind of moment in a day. Just casually hanging out, enjoying the peace and the chatter from beside her.</p><p>The threatening letter didn't even came to mind.</p><p>*=*</p><p>"Make a run for it, Tsuna-san!" Hanami shouted as Tsuna flinched at the sudden haste voice from the hitwoman.</p><p>Tsuna just hit a good one and was surprised (so does everyone else, except for Hayato and Takeshi). He ran, not even breaking a sweat from all his training. Passing by all the bases. He caught in the corner of his eyes that Kaoru got the ball and has that dangerous glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Shit! Mizuno-san got it! Hurry up, Tsuna-san!" Hanami yelled at the sides, her adrenaline rushing.</p><p>Everyone watched her pressuring Tsuna to run with awe and nervousness. Apparently, Hanami is one of those people who gets so excited when playing and watching sport games.</p><p>Takeshi laughed as Tsuna passed by him, gasping for breath. "Hanami-chan sure is energetic!" He chimed.</p><p>Finally, Tsuna got into the home base safely while Kaoru was just about to throw it back to the catcher, who is Hayato.</p><p>"Great work, Tenth!" He cheered as Tsuna was all on fours, breathing heavily and thinking that he won't run ever under Hanami's pressure again.</p><p>The next batter was Takeshi and Hanami's the pitcher.</p><p>"Oho~ give it your best shot, Hanami-chan!" He sang, eyes glinting dangerously.</p><p>Hanami's lips turn into a wide smile as her eyes focused on him. She knows his skills and how much of an amazing baseball player he is. However, she still believes he's no much for a hitwoman with extraordinary abilities.</p><p>She threw the ball in curveball in 100mph.</p><p>Nearly throwing off Takeshi, but not enough!</p><p>He gritted his teeth as he swings his bat, colliding with the ball as it went into a homerun.</p><p>Was supposed to be a homerun before Shitopi-chan jumped up high and got it easily with a smirk.</p><p>"HELL YES, SHITOPI-CHAN!" Hanami shouted as Takeshi yelped and made a run for it.</p><p>However, his efforts are futile when Shitopi-chan threw the ball to the catcher, who is currently Tsuna, fearing for his life. The ball was running 130mph as it hit to Tsuna's mitt, throwing him off his place and rolling until the tall fence.</p><p>Tsuna cried in pain but stayed collapsed on the ground, raising his mitt high to let everyone see that he has the ball.</p><p>Hanami's wicked grin turned into a victorious one as she threw her mitt up in the air, cheering.</p><p>"He got it! We won!" She shouted as she ran to Tsuna, picking him up and giving him the biggest hug ever.</p><p>Shitopi-chan came too and hugged Tsuna, who was red as cherry, blushing intensely as he was squished by two energetic women.</p><p>Takeshi laughed, shaking his head. "Congrats, you're the first to beat my homerun, Shitopi-chan~" He sang.</p><p>Hanami, the rush of excitement finally gone, released Tsuna and patted the not-UMA's shoulder. "I knew I didn't go wrong for choosing you." She smirked, proud.</p><p>"All in a day's work, Han-chan~" Shitopi-chan winked.</p><p>"Well, we're all worn out!" Takeshi said, stating the obvious as he looked around his friends' faces. "Let's go all eat sushi! My treat!" He exclaimed.</p><p>That seemed to liven up everyone's spirits as they went ahead and changed into their clean clothes to the shower rooms.</p><p>Hanami and Shitopi-chan went to the women's shower room and changed. They took a quit shower, chatting softly and Hanami was the first to finish.</p><p>She quickly wore a black tank top pairing it with some dark blue combat pants and her ankle boots. Seeing her scars in the mirror, she pulled out her mist ring and quickly disguised her ragged scars to smooth.</p><p>She nodded to herself. "I'll wait for you outside, Shitopi-chan." She told the swamp guardian.</p><p>"Sure~!"</p><p>With that Hanami stepped out from the shower room and saw Enma, Tsuna, and Ryohei talking (for Ryohei he's more like shouting) to each other.</p><p>Tsuna was the first to notice her. "Hey, Hanami-chan." He greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Hello." Hanami said, nodding to them. Receiving same greetings from the two. ("HANAMI!! TEACH ME MORE!!" "Please be quiet, Sasagawa-san.")</p><p>His eyes trailed down to her right hand to see the mist ring. "You're using flames?" He asked, wary.</p><p>"To hide my scars." Hanami answered, curt.</p><p>Tsuna tilts his head, frowning. "R-Right..." He whispered. Now he feels slightly bad for asking such a sensitive thing.</p><p>"You guys good to go?" Takeshi asked as the others are behind him, all fresh and clean.</p><p>Hanami took it upon herself to answer in their behalf. Mostly because she doesn't want Tsuna to ask her any further.</p><p>"Yes. Let's go." She said and followed Takeshi's lead.</p><p>*=*</p><p>Everyone was at their favorite sushi place, TakeSushi. Everyone was in high spirits, eating with such delicious sushi that even Hanami who has high standards regarding Japanese food was impressed. She definitely liked their <i>sashimi.</i></p><p>She was happily eating in silence when Takeshi seated next to her, smiling ear to ear.</p><p>"Did you like it?" He asks.</p><p>Hanami nodded. "I do. It's so authentic. It definitely has the Japan feeling in it." She praised.</p><p>Takeshi laughed at such a weird compliment but is happy that his father created another happy customer. "You should try the <i>nigiri.</i> It's really good!" He suggested, automatically being the good endorser that he is.</p><p>Hanami smirked at that. "Sure. I'll try that." She said.</p><p>"Nee-- tou-san! A <i>nigiri</i> here!" Takeshi called to his father, who's entertaining some other customers. Looks like the restaurant is a full house today.</p><p>Yamamoto Tsuyoshi nodded at his son, flashing a smile quite similar to Takeshi's. "Roger! I'll get it to you!" He said as he went made it.</p><p>Hanami noticed the proud look on Takeshi's face and couldn't help but see herself in the past.</p><p>"You sure like your dad, huh?" She asked.</p><p>Takeshi laughed, a small blush on his cheeks. "Obvious?" He mumbled.</p><p>Hanami shrugged, drinking her warm tea. "I see myself in you." She replied.</p><p>"Oh? You like your dad too?"</p><p>Hanami paused and smiled softly at the cup in her hands. She could remember it all. The way her father will sing to her every night. How her father will laugh every time she messes up in her training. His eyes shining despite how deep and dark it is. She always wished that her eyes are like his'. Everything she sees in the mirror is only her mother. It pains her that she isn't resembling her father, not even a little bit.</p><p>She remembers it. That day when Hanami asked her father why she looks so much like her mother but little of him.</p><p>He only laughed and patted her head, grinning wide at her.</p><p>
  <i>"You may look like your mother from head to toe but deep down inside your very bones, you're much of a Hibari than I am, Hanami."</i>
</p><p>Hanami shook her head, chuckling at herself.</p><p>"Love." She sigh a reply, looking back to Takeshi. "I love that father of mine so much."</p><p>Takeshi took a minute, frozen, before smiling back at her. His smile soft and understanding. He looked back to his father's back, working his bones out for his sake.</p><p>"Yeah. Me too." He whispered, voice full of softness and love.</p><p>Hanami intertwined her fingers on top of the table, looking at Tsuyoshi too. "We both have it bad for our dads, huh?" She joked.</p><p>Takeshi laughed out loud. "Definitely.I couldn't ask for a better dad." He affirms.</p><p>"What about your dad, Hanami-chan?"</p><p>"He already passed away."</p><p>Takeshi winced. He didn't know they were talking about such a sensitive topic. "Sorry--"</p><p>Hanami bumped her shoulders to Takeshi, who was surprised that she initiated such contact, she smirked at him. "Don't be. I already accepted the fact long ago." She said.</p><p>"Still. I'm sorry." He muttered.</p><p>"I'll accept the apology if it means you not looking so sad." Hanami said, her gaze flickering to Tsuyoshi. "Don't want to make your dad sad." She added.</p><p>Takeshi chortled at that. "Okay, good. What's your dad like?" He asked.</p><p>"For some reason, he's very much like you." Hanami thought, nodding to herself in realization. "He smiles a lot. Laughs a lot. Make horrible dad jokes. Loves sushi too. He's an incredible impersonator and can play the piano very well." She said, grinning as she ate her last <i>sashimi.</i></p><p>"He sounds like a very cool dad."</p><p>Hanami huffed out a short laugh. "I wish my 6 years old self can atone to that. She thinks he's annoying with all the jokes and pranks." She replied.</p><p>Takeshi giggled. "But you love him despite all of that."</p><p>Hanami smirked at that. "That I do. He got lucky, I suppose."</p><p>"Oi oi don't say things like that..."</p><p>"Here you go! Your <i>nigiri,</i> Ms..." Tsuyoshi butted in with a plate of tasty looking nigiri. He placed it down, waiting for the name of Takeshi's friend.</p><p>"Hibari Hanami. Please call me Hanami." She took the plate, "thank you, Yamamoto-san." She said.</p><p>"Well if we're using your first name, might as well call me Tsuyoshi too, Hanami-san." The older Yamamoto grinned, so very like Takeshi.</p><p>Hanami blushed in embarrassment. She walked right through that one and nodded, sighing with a helpless smile. "Okay, Tsuyoshi-san." She replied.</p><p>With that Tsuyoshi went away to entertain other customers.</p><p>"Amazing, right?" Takeshi laughed.</p><p>Hanami chuckled. "Very." She decided that she loves the nigiri too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a kudos and possibly comments too? I eat them for breakfast :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>